Vandread x The Legend of Zelda
by LINKIN213
Summary: After having a short lived fight with Ganondorf, Link awakes from a crystal that was created from time itself.He finds himself aboard the Nirvana, a ship filled with female pirates and three male prisoners. His body went under many changes, such as enhanced agility, strength, and magic. But, his past is tied to Ganondorf some how. This contains language and strong sexual content.
1. Awakening From Time

"BARNETTE BARNETTE! YOU GOTTA SEE WHAT WE JUST BROUGHT IN!" A long haired blonde large-chested woman shouts to her female companion. "HEY! JURA DON'T DO THAT! YOU SCARED THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF ME" shouted Barnette in a fierce tone. Jura runs towards her and gives her the usual hug they give each other. She whispered in Barnette's ear about all the fuss was all about. "A giant crystal or diamond huh? I have to see it!" They both left the left the docking bay in a hurry.

With everyone standing around the crystal, Magno tells everyone not to stand too close to it. Hibiki on the other hand refused to listen, he decided to knock on it a few times to see what would happen. Nothing happened and he dragged away from the crystal as if he were a child. "Hey whats the big idea! I was just checking it out!" Hibiki said as he tried to break free from Gascogne. Barnette and Jura arrived right after Hibiki was dragged out.

Barnette took a good look the crystal and was amazed. " Oh my just look at it! Its so beautiful! Where did you find this giant crystal from?" Barnette was so amazed by the way the crystal shined and glow. Jura looked over at everyone else to see their reaction to the crystal. " I'm gone for a few minutes and everyone else are not amazed anymore." Jura was confused but then again amazed as Barnette by the crystal's light. Questions and suggestions started to spread within the room. Some of the women wanted to cut it into pieces and others thought about doing research on it. But either way everyone's eyes were set on the crystal except Magno's and BC's.

While the everyone talked about the crystal, it began to have cracks appear all over it. Noone noticed the cracks in the now deteriorating crystal. It began to glow even brighter but noone paid any attention. But when a loud crack was heard the crystal shattered into a pieces scaring the ones up close and alerting others. When everyone looked at the mess something else caught their attention. There was somebody laying in the middle of the crystal shards.

When waking up from a time frozen sleep, all what Link could remember him and Ganondorf charging towards each other at full speed. He swung his sword and Ganondorf swung his. But before their blades connected, everything went black for the both of them. There's no telling if one of them was cut or wounded by one of their blades. Link could only hear his and Ganondorf's battle cries and the sound of freezing.

Link wakes up and finds himself on in bed with his clothing and equipment removed. Something was wrong and Link felt it. He looked around, hopped out of the bed and runs out of the room he was kept in. He peeks around the corner and spots two females heading his way, so he quickly dashed down the hall. Link runs down the hall with images popping in his head that are affecting his search for his belongings. He soon stops when a tall long black haired man approaches him.

"Oh I see you're awake. Don't be alarmed I'm a doctor. I was the one who nursed you back to health" The tall man approached Link slowly. Link's Hylian ears were able to pick up the language the man spoke and allow Link to understand what he said. He walked backed slowly as the man approached him. He didn't trust him even if he helped him. Link quickly looked around and picked up an iron pipe. The man stopped walking and tried to negotiate with the young Hylian. "Whoa whoa clam down now. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help. You still have wounds you haven't healed from but I can help you with that. So you'll be ok as long as the women on this ship don't see threatening me with that steel pipe." The man held his hand out to shake Link's hand. Link looked at him for a few seconds then he lowered the pipe and shook hands with the doctor.

"I see he's up and about now huh Duelo?" A tall green-haired muscular woman said. Link quickly turned around with the pipe being held tight in his hand. The woman placed the boxes she was carrying down on the floor. "Hey kid listen.. I'm not the one you should threatening with that weapon you got in your hand." The woman walked up to Link and swung the pipe quickly as if he tried to kill her but she backed off from the swing. "Hey now take it easy kid I'm not gonna hurt so calm down". Duelo placed his hand on Link's shoulder telling him she's the one who took him to the infirmary. Finally he calmed down.

The woman walked towards him and introduced herself. "The names Gascogne Rheingau and sorry if I scared you. So kid what's your name?" As soon as she asked Link remained quiet. He left Gascogne and Duelo in suspense. When Gascogne had asked again Link asked for something to write on by using sign language. She pulled out a notepad and a pen then handed it to Link. When Link wrote his name Gascogne and Duelo looked very confused by the language he wrote in. "Is that your name or you're just playing with me?" Gascogne asked the young hylian. Link got frustrated and wrote his name more clearer but it was still in his native language. "Well I hate to break it to you but I can't read your language."

Link looked at the boxes Gascogne was carrying and saw the letters of their language on it. Duelo and Gascogne were holding a private conversation about Link and his language. Right in their middle of their conversation, Link tapped Gascogne's shoulder and showed his name again. What shocked her is that he was able to writte in a different language. "How were you able to…never mind. So the name's Link huh? Nice to meet you" Gascogne shook Link's hand as she greeted him. Link gave off a little smile.

Gascogne: I guess you wanna know where your stuff is being kept

Link : (nods his head)

Gascogne: Come on I'll show you

"EEEEHHHH!" screamed a girl who shot the deteriorated hookshot. The girls in the ship's registry were examining all of Link's clothes and equipment. Questions like , "what's this? How does this work? What does this do? This is heavy? What kind of clothing are these? Are these tights?" stirred throughout the room. The curiosity of the women begin to increase rapidly. They have never seen anything like it.

Barnette was called from looking at a bomb to talking to a baby blue haired woman. Being given an order by the woman who outranked her, Barnette had putted up a fuss. "Why me Meia? I don't wanna check on him.. I'm no doctor…" Barnette fussed at Meia for such a command. Meia looked at her with a serious and calm look on her face. "Because you were the one who freaked out first then you were the one to tell the others to get him out of here in a panicking tone. So just go do it." Meia back talked Barnette. Barnette, a angry look, walk out of the registry. She was so mad she walked passed Gascogne and Link without noticing them.

Barnette marched down hallway to the infirmary. She looked around and did not see Link anywhere. Once again she panicked because there is another man roaming around the Nirvana. "Oh my gosh! What am I going to do what am I going to do?" She has never panicked like this in a day of her life. She dashed back to the registry.

When the door opened everyone looked back at Gascogne and Link. Everyone started to whisper to each other about Link. "There he is.. He has some big eyes and his ears are pointy.. He must be pretty strong to carry all this around.. He's not as tall as I thought he would be.. I never imagined a man wearing a skirt.." The gossip going throughout the room made Link a bit nervous, so he looked over to Gascogne. "Not used to being the center of attention.. are you?" Link shaked his head after he was asked that question. Gascogne clapped her hands twice and introduced everyone to Link. "Everyone! Link wants his clothes and belongings back! But we can't give it back to him with them in such bad conditions now can we?" Everyone agreed with Gascogne and got to work.

A minute later Barnette busted in and rushed to Meia. "Meia! He's not there!" Meia pointed to where Link was standing. Barnette looked at Link and then back at Meia. "I thought he would be dead as cold as everyone said he would be. I mean a very slow heart rate and he was sleep for 7 weeks and 4 days." Barnette was still confused about how Link was able to walk after being asleep for so long. Meia removed Barnette's hands off of her and told Meia to ask him. But Bartnette refused to come near Link, for he was a man and believed to be a threat among them.

With the a curious thought in his mind, Link walked around the registry watching the women work. But what really bothered him was the location of his sword and shield. "Something wrong little man?" The large breasted Jura asked Link after sneaking behind him. Link slowly turned around and had faced her large bosoms on accident. She stood their waiting for a reply. Link then snapped out of the staring and look at the blonde woman who was 2 inches taller. He thought about using sign language but it would be no help, so he took out the notepad and pen he received from Gascogne. He wrote down what he was looking for and gave it to Jura. "A sword and shield?… Are sure you're not missing anything else?" Jura said as she advanced on Link. He slowly backed away from her as she gotten closer. "I almost forgotten your name…Link is it?.. My name is Jura.." She was interrupted with her flirting when Barnette called her over. "I can't have any fun can I?"

Link sat down in a chair then two of the girls from the registry crew brought him some new clothing. "Here you go.. We're kinda sorry for keeping you waiting nearly naked like this. If you're looking for your sharp weapon and hard object there over there being examined." The two girls left leaving Link confused about what they addressed his primary equipment. He looked at the clothing they gave him and didn't like the purple color, so he took it to Gascogne to get it recolored. "Hm? Need something?" Link showed Gasconge his outfit. "Yea that's gonna be yours to wear.. Is there a problem with it?" Gascogne had looked at it to see if there was sumthing wrong with it. Link had shown her the color had bothered him. She chuckled and asked Link what color would he want it to be. He looked around for the desired color he wanted and pointed at the green color on the large screen. "Green? Ok green it is… You know as a male you don't have many choices as we women do but I'll let you get what your eyes favor this time." Gascogne gave an order to a young girl to recolor Link's clothes.

Hibiki walks in and stops by the view everyone was working. "What the heck are they working on at a time like this?" He looks over at Link, "Oh because of him!" He walks over to Gasscogne's desk and demands why he gets more options than the other guys on the ship. She looks at him and chuckles. " Hey! Whats the big idea huh? I'm serious about this!" Everyone stopped working and steared at Hibiki as he raised his voice. He slams his fist on the desk and asks again. Gascogne looks at him with a frown appearing on her face. "We're doing it because it was an order from the boss herself, so if you got a complaint you're asking the wrong person."

Link looks at Hibiki and waits for him to leave. Hibiki becomes frustrated by the fact Link got attention than what the men needed. "ARGH! I don't care if he is new aboard this ship! We had to do more fighting out there when he showed up! These things that we fight are the most weirdest things we faced and sometimes they get inside the ship!…" Hibiki catches his breath and stops for awhile. Meia approached him and told him "Link is no different than you are, we are just taking orders from the boss. Sure you may be right we are fighting two times more but there are reasons to kick him off this ship, so stop whining and deal with it." Meia gives Hibiki a disappointed look as he proved he wanted Link kicked off the ship.

Hibiki storms out of the room angry. Meia turns then faces Link. "Don't worry about him. He has his little temper tantrums almost everyday." She showed no emotion in her face as she walked away. Everyone had gotten back to work. Gascogne told Link his other belongings should be done by tomorrow then she insisted he get some sleep. Link had wanted to retrieve sword and shield back. He left the desk and walk to where they were being held.

"Huh? What are you doing back here? You don't belong back here?" A girl had asked Link as he walked in a research room. He walked over to where his weapons were being kept and picked them up from the table. "You shouldn't touch that.. We had problems getting that blade and shield in here." The same girl begins to annoy Link after he got his sword and shield. Link picked up his sheath and placed his sword in it. "Oh so they were your belongings. Sorry for what I did earlier, we were told to get information off of them both but we could never get any. But you were out for such a long time you most likely lost a lot of strength by the not being physically active." The girl went on about what happen and Link's condition. He placed both of his equipment on his back, but once they got there Link's back began to hurt. She was right, He did lose a lot of strength from that coma. Link quickly took them off and threw them to the ground. Then he wondered how would he be able to obtain his original body strength back.

Link left the research room and approached Gascogne again. She turned her chair around and faced Link. "What kid? You're beginning to stress me. What is it?" Gascogne was annoyed by Link coming back and forth to her. He wrote on the notepad, "Sorry for hassling you but I need a way to get my physical fitness and strength back." She read the note and smiled. She called Meia over and asked her to help Link get his strength back. Meia looked at Link with another emotionless look. " Yes … I will assist" Meia replied respectively. Gascogne told Link to follow Meia.

Meia and Link walked in the training quarters. "Over there we have the weights.. here we the sparring circle.. there are treadmills… this area here is for acrobatics and stamina." Meia gave Link a quick tour around the training quarters. "This place is the shooting range. You'll find Barnette, B.C, and me using this room a lot." With the tour done, Meia tells Link to go back to the registry and ask for a place to sleep then she left. Link looked around the quarters and looked at everything he could use. He planned on staying there a little longer.

When Link enters the registry, most of everyone was gone. He looks over Gascogne's desk and finds a note. It reads, "leave the registry..walk left down the hallway..at the end take a right.. Keep straight and your room should have someone standing outside waiting for you." This made Link think he has the wrong note but he was curious to find out what was going on. He followed the directions and saw Barnette standing in front of a door. He approached her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and threw a fit at Link. " What took you so long? I sat here waiting 3 hours for you to arrive! Don't give me that confused look, you its your fault anyway!"

Barnette stopped and had to catch her breath for a minute after shouting. "You have to be on time. We pirates don't like to wait too long. Your name is Link or however you say it right? Well this is your room." She walks aside to let Link walk into his room. He looks around and looks out the window. Amazed by what he see's but Link doesn't have a clue where he is. He looks back at Barnette, who appears to be sleepy, to figure out what is outside the window. "That's space.. yea like outer space." Barnette also showed him how he can adjust the light in his room and change the color.

"That's all. So gets some sleep and don't bother me. Ok?" Barnette left and went to her room. The door slides itself closed and locks. Link walks up to the and it slides open. He was surprised by how the doors react when approached. He looks around to see if he can lock it and he finds a pad on the wall. He looks at it and spots the button that reads new. Link presses the button and it asked for a new password. A keyboard appears with symbols on it. He quickly spots tree triangle symbols resembling the triforce, so he pressed the me in the same pattern of the triforce. The door locks after he inputs the code again.

Link lays in the bed and stares at the ceiling. He runs his hand through his hair and exhales heavily. Today has been a long day for him. The words that Hibiki said earlier today had came to him as he sat there. Weird things, more fighting? Something is wrong and Link could feel it. If only he had a clue who could be making the pirates suffer then he could do his best to solve the problem. But for now, he had to get some rest for tomorrow might be a big day for him.


	2. Surprise Attack

"So what do we have now?" Gascogne asks, "Hopefully not another thing like last time." Everyone is checking the weapon and ammunition stock as well as other supplies. She constantly checks every pile they have. Barnette walks in with a box of salvaged goods as well as junk."I hope this is all of it because I'm sick of this running back and forth for supplies." Barnette later drops the heavy on the ground then sits down besides Gascongne. Only few seconds of sitting down, she is greeted by a smiling Jura. "Heeeyyyy. Whats got you all tensed up lately?" Jura asked in a happy but curious tone. Barnette looked at her an pointed at the usual three men. Hibiki, Bart, and Duelo were working with the women and it angered Barnette more than anything.

Link wakes up from all the noises he hears outside of his room, but he decides to remain inside. He knows that he might make a woman angry if he were to be in the way of their work. So he decides to look around his new room to find a journal. This environment is new to him and all the technology confuses him, for he is used to the ancient Hylian structures. He opens a drawer next to the bed. He find exactly what he was looking for and something else different. This device he finds fell out of the journal and played a message from the captain of the ship, Magno Vivan.

"Hello there young stranger. My name is Magno Vivan and I am the captain of this ship. You may refer to me as boss as everyone else does. But, down to business, you will not have that room you are residing in anymore. Your belongings will be return to you after repairs are made. You will reside in a cell like the other men." The message went on but it didn't bother Link for he knew that was bound to happen. "Also, You are allowed to walk freely aboard our ship under restricitons. I'll let you find those out on your own. Come see me in the briefing room."

After the message ended, Link got dressed and walked out. Then, he feels a poke to his back. "We're going to the briefing room! So start walking with your heads behind your head!" An angry voice commands him so he raises his hands slowly but refuses to walk. "Are you trying to get hurt, huh!? Are ya?! Your ass better start walking or I'll..." Link quickly turns around an snatches the woman's weapon out her hand and gets behind her. It happened so fast, she was in shock at his agility. But she had backup and Link is struck hard behind the head he falls down. He looks up and sees Gascogne standing over him. "You move pretty quick but that wasn't a smart move without knowing you are outnumbered." She stands him up and his feet and pushes him towards the woman. "Barnette! Why did you not put the cuffs on him?" She turns around embarrassed by what happened, then she places the cuffs on Link. He thought this was a joke but the advance cuffs came together with weight.

Once they enter the briefing room, Link was forced down in a chair by Gascongne. "Here he is boss. He's pretty quick."

Magno: So I see. (looks at Link) Who and What are you?

Link looks at her and every other woman around him. He has guns pointed at him because of his incident with Barnette.

Magno: Do I have ti ask again or is he really a mute?

Gascogne: (slides Link a piece of paper and a pen) Use that.

At his current strength the cuffs' weight restrained many movement but his writing. But, he knows they are not taking any chances releasing his cuffs. So he writes everything he can recall so he does not have a long interview. He stands up slowly and hands the paper to Magno.

Magno: Hmmm. Interesting. Tell you what, if you allow our researchers to do research and tests on you, I promise to tell you what happened to you and around you during your sleep. Deal?

Link nodded his head with a smile. He was then escorted to the lab.

Hibiki looks at the dents on his vanguard. "Damn. And its his fault that we are constantly on the move." Hibiki yells, " I want to earn my sleep damn it!" His angry shouts caught Dita's attention, she sneaks up on him with a loud greeting, "Hey Mr. Alien. What's bothering you?" Hibiki looks at her and makes a remark about her popping up like that. She smiles at him and waits for her answer but he all he does is mumble about the trouble Link brought. "You know I think we should just cast that new guy off the Nirvana. I mean, look at whats beenm happening after he arrived in the first place." Hibiki goes on fussing, "First, a damn crystal from his hell forms in the bridge, then it breaks an he lays there. Ever since then, it's been stay on your toes and get two hour sleeps a day..." Dita then cuts him off by correcting him on the hours of sleep. He gets even frustrated telling her he wants more sleep and time to eat. Angrily, he leaves the docking bay, leaving Dita concerned.

While Link is being observed and tested, Gascogne talks to Barnette and Jura about him. "Well he doesn't talk and fuss like Hibiki, Bart, and Duelo. I think we'll get along with him just fine. Barnette?" She bumps Barnette for an opinionbut, she remains silent for a moment to get her words together. "Well I don't like him. Men are our sworn enemies and you seen what he did to me. Why would I have positive thoughts about that. He can rot in hell or whereever he's from."

Gascogne chuckles as usual and assures her that he's gonna be on a tight leash. Jura is seen daydreaming about Link from the way she is looking at him. The two look at her and back at each other. "Jura, Jura, Juurrraaa" Gascogne shakes her a bit to get her attention. "Well... I think he's perfect for our ship. We can boot the other three off this ship and keep him for an exchange." She obviously has desires for him. "What do possibly see that makes him perfect? He's a man." Barnette questions Jura as if Link was a threat. The two went on and on until they hear a researcher scream. As the three run in the room, they find Link with his shield on his arm as if he struck her. "Can't get enough of hitting women can you!? I don't know how they do it back where you are from but here leads to your head getting blown off." Barnette pushing her gun on Link's head, "Just what the hell did you do to her?!" Link becomes angry with threatening Barnette pushing a gun on his temple. So, once he disarms her, but instead of getting running behind her, he emptys the clip and pushes the gun back to her. Shocked, Barnette steps back and askes, "How the hell did you..." A researcher cuts her off and tells her about his test of reflexes and why she screamed. Embarrassed again, Barnette just leaves without saying a word to anyone. "He's done it again. Look kid, I see you may not know things about Barnette, but she's not as forgiving as the others towards men, especially you lately. I'll talk to her, but next time just let her talk." Gascogne leaves but Jura stays behind to comfort Link.

Jura: (placing her hand on Link's shoulder) hey don't you worry about her. I'll take goood care of you little man.

Link smiles a bit and slides away from Jura, but she pulls him back to her.

Jura: Relax, just relax. I don't bite...hard. (She runs her finger down and up Link's back)

He removes her hands off and away from him. The researcher walks over and tells her to leave. Jura frowns and tells Link she'll see him later. The researcher tells Link about the last test he's going to take. "Ok now, I'm give you a hearing test and raise your hand according to the side you hear the sound. Ok?" She places heaphones on his ears and begins the test. A few moments later, she takes off the headphones only to be in shock of his hearing. "This is... This is... Remarkable. The monitor tells me you can hear beyond the walls from a distance. How? Possibly are you an alien?" The last question made Link confused. He didn't know what an alien is.

Not long after Hibiki stomps throught the hall grumbling. "Wait till I see him, Im gonna give that punk a piece of my mind." Barnette walks by and hears Hibiki, this relieved her when she tells him that Link's in the lab section. Hibiki hears her but didn't thank her for her information. Dita bumps into Barnette and apologizes, then chases after Hibiki. "Mr. Alien! Mr. Alien don't do it!"

Dita's shouts catches, the now relieved, Barnette's attention. Knowing if there is trouble about to happen then she can get in bigger trouble. So she turns around, "Me and my big mouth."

As Barnette opens the door, she finds Hibiki fussing at Link and blaming him for many stated things. Link ignores him as he walks pass him. Being ignored angered him enough, so Hibiki decided to get physical. He pushes Link and tells him to leave the Nirvana. Link then turns around and throws his shield to the ground. Hibiki holds his fists up as he's ready to fight. Barnette runs between them and orders Hibiki to stand down.

Hibiki: I've had enough of this bullshit!. He comes and all hell breaks loose!

Barnette: Enough! I don't like him as much as you do but putting the blame on him for the aliens we've been fighting inside the Nirvana is no excuse! Stand down!

Hibiki: Screw you and your jurisdiction! Maybe if we throw him off then we won't have anything to worry about!

Barnette: Watch your tongue worm! Don't forget who you're talking to!

The two begin to become more angry. Barnette raises her hand to strike Hibiki, but Link grabs it in time. Looking back at him, Barnette tells Link to unhand her. He releases her, then she proceeds to slap him instead. "Hibiki does have a point about you. I don't like agreeing with a man but he's right. Either you start helping us or you leave. I'm sick of your face an..." Suddenly the back of Link's hand glows with three triangles. Barnette's eyes widen to the bright light along with everyone else in the lab. "Just...What are you?"

Out of nowhere, creatures appear in the lab, hitting everything they see. Screams are heard and the scientists are attacked. Hibiki grabs a board and charges towards a creature. He is kicked by the large thing. "Do your worst damn it!" He shouts at the monster. A few gunshots is heard from behind and the monster falls down and vanishes. Barnettes reloads her pistol and fires again at the other beasts. Killing three more beasts, She reloads again, but a large armored figure swings his blade at her. So sudden it happened, she is swept off her feet and taken behind a desk. She opened her eyes an spots Link laying her down. "How did yo... when..." Shocked once again she stops talking. Link grabs his shield and charges the darknut. He blocks and dodges before he takes out his sword. The darknut swings his large sword vertically but misses entirely. Link jumped to the side and leaped forward with an horizontal slash ,which killed the darknut instantly.

Two more darknut charges Link with both doing a horizontal slashes. Link hits a backflip and instantly kills darknut by impaling it in the chest and cut its upper body diagonally. Now angered, the last darknut removes the extra weight to gain speed. Link cut, slash, and hacks at it, but it blocks all his attacks. Before he got the advantage, Link parried and sliced it's hand off. When the beasts yells in pain, Barnette blasts it's head off with a shotgun. Then, the bodies vanished.

Barnette looks at Hibiki for a "thank you", but he marched out after the fight. She turns to Link an says, "Just because you saved me, does not change my opinion about you at all. Thats final."

She checks on the victims and orders for the medics, nurses, and doctors to arrive. In the middle of all this, Link falls to his knees due to his current strength to bare the usual weight of his equipment. "Not you too! Are you old or something?" Barnette fusses at Link. He drops his equipment and takes a deep breath.


	3. Can I Be On Your Side? Pt1

A few hours have passed and Link is sitting in a cell across from Hibiki's. He's sealed in his own cell by electric bars. It is very uncomfortable to be lying in a cell across from someone who dislikes you strongly. Ignoring the threats, insults, and profanity from the little man across from him, Link begins to excercise his upper and lower body for the time being.

In the middle of push-ups, Link hears a soft voice shout from from the opposite end of the cells. He ignores it and continues to sweat his butt, until a bottle of water slides in his cell. He quicly hops up and notices a red-headed girl smiling at him. She gives him more bottles of cold water as she introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Dita Liebely. I was told to bring uhhh Link?... something to drink. So i figured you are Link. Silly me" Dita appears to Link as goofy and naive girl, who stands atleast 3 inches shorter with long red hair. She turns around an talks to Hibiki. leaving Link back to his excercises.

"Look now damn it. Don't go locking the boy up after he killed those aliens for us!" Gascogne scolds Barnette for harsh decisions, "You have no position like that so go release him!" Irritated, Barnette leaves out after counting her bullets. "Fine, but didn't you see on camera what he's capable of? He quick and dangerous. I don't feel safe with him aboard the Nirvana." She argues back with Gascogne, forcing the tall woman to grab her.

Gascogne: (Squeezing Barnette's arm) Harsh decisions like that is not your call.

Barnette: (Drops her gun) I...I..It wasn't my decision a.. ! We all took a vote on what to do about him and B.C...

Gascogne: (Squeezes harder making Barnette fall on her knees) What vote?

Barnette: (Tries to pull away) Whether to lock him up, Sedate him, or Kill hi...him! You're hurting my ar..arm Damn it!

Gascogne: (Releasing Barnette) Who voted and what about B.C.?

Barnette holds her arm and head for the exit. She looks over and before she could say anything, a woman with long silver hair tells Gascogne. "It was Barnette, Jura, Meia, and I. I was the one who made the final decision and ordered for Link to be sent to the cell."

This woman was Buzam A. Calessa, A.K.A. B.C, the second-in-command of the space pirates. She walks towards the the muscular Gascogne and hands her Barnettes gun. "Deepest apologizes sister for not informing you of our votes before."

Gascogne: Don't sweat it. I've seen you all do worse.

B.C.: (To Barnette) Please release the boy and bring him to me. (To Gascogne) I know you seen his lab results. We can use him to battle on our side and for our cause sister.

Gascogne: (Sarcastically) Yeah, I bet he still will after we locked him up and hit him on the head a few times. Let the boy choose, unless you're gonna vote against him again.

B.C.: Oh no, it's nothing like that. He will fight for us. We're just going to show him more hospitality next time.

Gascogne: The boy is not stupid. We might as well just let Hibiki be his roommate for a week instead.

B.C. laughs knowing that Gascogne could be right. She seats at Gascogne's desk waiting for both Barnette and Link to arrive. Gascogne turns around to the registry girls and tells them, "Smile and work for me, girls!"

Now completing a total of 35 excercises, Link does his final reps on his pull-ups. "Hey! Hey listen! B.C. wants to see you, so I'm releasing you. Also, get yourself cleaned up, you look like a wet rag." Barnette deactivates the electric bars after entering the code. Link drops down and notices her arm. He walks up to her and points at he forearm. "Oh this? I got this from Gascogne for running my mouth. Why are you so concerned about that?" Link, being the helpful hero, reaches for somthing behind him. He pulls out a bottle with red fluid. Barnette steps back thinking Link's is trying to something to get back at her. He grabs he arm and pours the fluid on bruises. But, this happened so quick that Barnette palm strikes Link's jaw an knees him in the stomach. Due to the fact of being sore from working out for hours, Link staggers then falls to the ground. "You think you're slick don't ya?! Wait till everyone hears about thi... wait, my arm's not hurting anymore." Barnette confused and now feeling a bit guilty for what she's done, helps Link back on his feet. He growns with pain as if he was stabbed, then sits down on the cell bed. Still keeping her distance, Barnette tells Link, "I'm sorry striking you like that, but you can't be grabbing me like that without warning. Also, just because you killed a few aliens doesn't mean I trust you. Come on let's go."

Link is brought in with cuffs on and forced down in a chair. "Thank you Barnette. Now, I've got a few things to tell you. Are you ready?" B.C. begins to inform Link, "When you first arrived here several weeks ago, you were encased within a very cold, yet emanating crystal." She went on with the details surronding Link's arrival. "It later shattered, with you in the center of it. Which came to our surprise: You were more healthy, heavier, and in a condition that we believed you were dead after Duelo announced you dead. So before we could've did anatomy on, you started breathing heavilly and coughing with no pulse until the next day. By order from the boss, you were to remain in the infirmary until you woke up from a 'believed coma'."

Overhearing this discussion going on, Hibiki interupts the second-in-command B.C. due to his low tolerance for the Hylian. "AND RIGHT WHEN YOU WERE MOVED TO THE MED-BAY, ALIENS ATTACK THE SHIP FROM WITHIN THE DAMN SHIP! AND WE CAN'T KEEP FIGHTING FOR A BASTARD LIKE YOU! SO GO FUCK YOURS...!" Hearing enough of his fuss, Link gets up an charges passed the guards and headbutts Hibiki in the face, knocking him off his feet. He is then kicked behind his knee and restrained back to the chair. Hibiki gets back on his feet wipping his bloody nose, with remark such as, "You're gonna regret that bastard." Dita looks at Link with a frown on her face and rushes after Hibiki. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! GET THAT TEMPER OF YOURS UNDER CONTROL! I MADE MYSELF CLEAR!" B.C. scolds Link for attacking Hibiki as if he were his enemy. She then tells Meia to take him out of there. She removes him from the registry to escort him to another area.

Barnette rubs her arm as it was an illusion of her bruises disappearing. "Maybe he is here to help us and we're just taking advantage of him... No! He's still a man and it's his fault we're in this situation." She thinks the same thoughts over and over again until, so she goes to the med-bay to talk to Duelo. As she enters she finds Duelo on a terminal.

Barnette:Doctor

Duelo: (Turning around) Yes, what is it?

Barnette: How fast can bruises go away? (rubbing her forearm)

Duelo: Depends a few factors: How dark it is, how painful it is, how fast your body heals with nutriton and sleep. May I see your's?

Barnette: I don't have bruises. Just curious because we've been doing scouting on planets on foot lately.

Duelo:(Leans back in chair) Well: falls, clothing that are too tight, blunt forces, and heavy carrying can do more than just bruise you.

Barnette: I know but, what if I told you I had a bruise earlier but it went away quickly?

Duelo: (raising an eyebrow) How much earlier?

Barnette: (Removing her hand off her forearm): An hour ago, but...what's his name?

Duelo: By what's his name, do you mean Link?

Barnette:Yea. (Scratches her head) He pour some red gooey fluid on it, then in a matter of seconds it disappeared.

This amazed Duelo by it, not by far, but the most amazing thing he heard of. He believes Link can show him and others how to create the remedy. But, gaining the ingredients for the medicine may become a chellenge. Also, the side effects brings a curious question to his mind. "May I examine your arm please? I want to know the side effects"

B.C. enters the bridge and informs Magno that Hibiki ruined the interview. "I see. I don't blame him for it. Hibiki's been on the edge for the past seven weeks now. I suggest you give Link sometime before we finish the story." Magno look observes the stars while the Nirvana remains idle. B.C. had no choice but to agree with the boss. She walks over to the rail and suggested they finish after he assists with scouting and recon assignments. Magno agreed with her idea, but did not reply to it. "Boss is something wrong?" Magno looks at the questioning B.C. and smiles. "No, nothing at all. This idea will be put in action in two days."

After being escorted back to the room he was promised, Link finds that the women aboard the ship are very difficult to get along with. It seems when one of them disagrees about him, they all do. Especially, Barnette, he notices she threats and strike him the first chance she gets. It seems as if she wanted him dead the first day they communicated. He only hopes that they ease up on him or he makes an escape from them. Only, when he gets the chance to escape, he plans on sabotaging the Nirvana to get even with him.

In the midst of all that darkness of his room, the door slides open reveiling him sitting in the corner. Jura greets him after the door closes, only to find the room back pitch black again. She reaches in the darkness to fell for him, but he moves away from her. "Now now don't be shy Linky. I told you I don't bite hard." Link avoids her agian but his elbow bumps the switch for window blinds. The blinds rise and brings forth light into the dark room. Link is seen shirtless by Jura. This makes a big difference now, because of the constant excercises he's been performing back to back with no rest, his original physique and muscularity is nearly restored. "My, oh my, look at what I have found. I can strip as well, but this is outifit shows everything when it's off." Jura advances on Link as if she were a dog in heat. He backs away from her and is back against the wall. She gets so close that her large breasts presses against Link's upper chest. "Don't worry boy, I'm not a fast mover. I want to see what's this pretty face of yours capable before I see how capable of you are in bed or in the dark." She whispers in his ears as she runs her hand down his ripped abs. Link removes her hand with a soft grip and looks the other way. The door did not slide all the way closed.

Still concerned about her arm, Barnette searches for Link for some answers. As she arrives at the room he was kept in, she notices the door slightly open. She peeks in and finds Jura in Link's grasp. She took note to: Link being shirtless and Jura has a breast out in Link's face. The first thing that came to mind was Link was going to rape Jura. Barnette slides the doors open and points the gun at Link. "I think you've gone too far! Messing with Jura is the last mistake you will make!" Barnette closes in on the two and is stopped by Jura. "Wait, wait you have the worng idea! I snuck in on him and wanted to get to know him more."

Barnette:What!? (lowers her gun and confused)

Jura: Yes it's true. You know I'm doing this.

Barnette: (holisters her gun) Because of Ezra of course.

Jura slides her breast back in her outfit and hugs Barnette. She whispers, "Ezra had a baby, so can I. We both discussed about having babies." Barnette blushes a bit and hugs Jura. Link stands against the wall confused, then heads towards the bed. "Jura...I want one too, but not until you and I find a place to settle." Barnette rubs Jura's back as she whispers back. This sign show they been close for a while. Jura leaves after she reassures Barnette about babies.

Barnette faces Link, who is now appears delirious. "What was it that you used on my arm?" She questioned him and he goes over to his equipment and pulls out a red potion. He givees it to her as she needed it for future use. This only made her more curious, she asked about the ingredients and why he gave it to her. Link pulls out a book of sketches and notes he's takes. He shows her a picture of a creature known as the "chu jelly". She remembers seeing those types aboard the Nirvana. It wounded two women that day when the chu jellies arrived in packs. No specimens of any creature that attacked were collected.

Barnette told him she was going to take it to Duelo and left. Link did not care about what she did. All what he can concentrate on was getting some sleep. So as soon as he closed his eyes his shadow begins talking to him. This shadow was not of his own for it was a dark counterpart of Link, "Dark Link". Unable to draw his sword, due to his sword and shield confiscated, Link must sit there and listen to Dark Link ramble. "Liiinnnnkkk... wwwwhhhaaatt arrre yooouu doooiinnng? Thesssssseee womeeennn arrrreee youuurrrr ssssswwwwoooorrrnnn eennniiimmiiiesss. Kiillll tthhheeemmm." It closes in on Link trying to possess him, he never succeeds in that, so he vanishes right before Link's eyes.

Dark Link now exists once again, meaning more foes that have fallen to Link's Master Sword are alive again. From Link's thoughts he assumes: Vaati, Veran, General Onox, Koume and Kotake must be alive as well now. This all makes Link know one person can be behind their resurrection...Ganondorf. This is the reason why the attacks are summoned on the Nirvana. Now, Link must finish what he and Ganondorf started. But the question remains: Will he ever be able to go back home?


	4. Can I Be On Your Side? Pt 2

Strolling the halls with now few friendly faces, Link listens to jokes the women make about him. He's used to this kind of treatment ever since he began his adventures; going from town to village, village to town. He was joked about because of his constant running and his tunic and hat. Hylians never took him seriously at first, so why should different species should?

It appears as if he hurts someone aboard the Nirvana, he gets unwanted attention and criticism. As before it doesn't bother him one bit, until he headbutted Hibiki. Attacking because of words anger him was not Link, but his short temper for things like that.

Wanting to earn trust among the pirates, he volunteers for any missions and assignments that will be given. This not only suprises Magno, but everyone aboard the ship. Now gossip roams the ship such as: "He volunteered, did you hear?", "He might just wants the treasure we find on planents", "Maybe he's trying to be free from us", "I'm not sure about him. He broke Hibiki's nose, so there's no telling what he'll do when he's not on a leash." , "The alien is helping us? No Way!". All Link could do is listen and wait for any updates of any mission. But, he wants them to know he can protect them the best way he can.

Gascogne finds him sitting in the registry by himself. 'Hey kid! I heard the news. So, you decided to fight for us pirates huh?" Link nods and smiles. "I hope you know the you're gonna be on foot for a few days from planet to planet. Know what you're getting yourself in kid, we have girls doing the same thing and having to stay high in supplies for scouting and recon. But, heres a piece of advice...smile" She finishes informing Link and continues playing solitare.

With all the commotion going surrounding Link's involvement, the registry workers began stocking supplies separately for him. Unfairly, he doesn't get as much as supplies as compared to the others. They gave him a backpack with his ready rationalized food and water, tools, medical supplies, and a knife. Each has been organized in a memorable order to avoid confusion or losing them. Along with the supplies, he is given his tunic back that has been redesigned and armored. It appears and feels the same as before, but a lot of work was put into his green tunic. Cybernetic upgrades were used to restore it back to is's original condition. His boots, gloves, and undergarments were reinforced the same way as his tunic.

The hookshot, boomerang, and bombs were repaired and enhanced to better working conditions.

Not too many agree with the idea of Link receiving all his belongings. Barnette especially. She believes he's a mischief an will cause trouble the first chance he gets. She confronts B.C. about the issue she's having but gets the answer she doesn't like. "No, they are his possessions. So drop it!" Not only did she tell her that, she assigns Link to her squad for scouting and recon assignments. Barnette storms out the bridge and walks up to Link. "Look here, you got all your stuff back, but don't let me catch you using them aboard this ship." She walks off leaving the Hylian in the hall confused.

Meia and Jura follows Barnette to the kitchen and confront her about her issues.

Meia: Barnette, have a minute?

Barnette:Yea, what is it? (Puts down skillet)

Jura: It's about your trust issues with Link. You really need to stop jumping down his back.

Barnette: Excuse me?!

Meia: She's right. Gascogne has been telling us how you've always acted towards him.

Barnette: Well I don't plan living with men who are carrying theier weapons around!

Meia: That's not the point Barnette. He's going to become our comrade real so..

Barnette: He's new and possibly one of the aliens that appears out of nowhere on the ship!

Jura: He just wants to our friend, but you're making it tough with the pressure!

Barnette: I bet you're already friends with him, since you've been trying to get him in your bed.

Jura: !...

Meia: We've no choive but to give him time. If he does turn his back on us, then we can kill him.

Putting a bullet in Link's head relieves some anger from Barnette. She agrees with Meia and Jura and they leave her alone.

Hibiki glares at Link as he walks past him in the ships corridors. It took only one headbutt from him to keep him quiet now. But, his thoughts of getting even with Link still lingers. He was hoping Barnette would help him, but she doesn't like Hibiki either, so she ignores him most of the time. He stops walking and watches Link enter the training quarters. Shortly after he follows Link into the quarters, he hides behind a training machine. Link enters the combat simulator and locks the door. Hibiki looks around to find a way to seal Link within the room.

"Accessing memory... Choose difficulty... Number of threats... Initializing simulation" The machine creates a familiar atmosphere for Link's training. The striking resemblence neariy makes Link believe he is back on his native soil, Hyrule. Not long, he finds familiar creatures charging towards him. He unsheathes The Master Sword and cuts down the first beasts that approaches. Hacking and slashing through the beasts, he puts up his shield to block incoming attacks. A club breaks and a blade clashes against the crest of the shield. Using is strength, Link bashes a large foe, hurling to a boulder. As the rock breaks the beast dies from the impact and debris.

"Impressive. Do you see this?", "Wow! He's really strong.", "Look at him go. He's faster than a bullet!" A number of the pirates gather around and watch Link in the simulation. Not only in the training quarters, but it is televised through the ship. Seeing him in combat again, this amazed and dazzled the pirates seeing the training broadcast. "Hey Meia... Looks like you got some competition." Gascogne teases the pilot commander, "I got word that he's assigned to your team."

Not even amused by the news Meia keeps an emotionless face as usual. Deep inside she wants to spar with the Hylian to test his hand to hand skills. "Well I hope he doesn't slow us down, if thats the case." Her remarks for the young stranger doesn't show any regard for him. She leaves before anybody askes her anything.

Link steps out sweating a river from head to toe. He looks up and notices all the spectators who appeared to be waiting for him. They all rush towards him with questions and compliments. This much attention takes Link back to when he saved Princess Zelda and he was idolized as a hero. Such days for him are gone now, but he may already have a little fan club once again. The lower ranking Majere pirates viewed him as an ally now, but not the higher ranking. He has to really prove himself in actual combat and situations. Unlike, the first battle, Link was already in a little fued with Barnette, which explains why he has no trust from them yet.

After the large group leaves, Hibiki stands there in front of Link. "You... What the heck are you Freak? What do you want from us?" This is the least bit calm Hibiki speaks towards Link. He walks towards the Hylian with his fist balled, until a camera flashes. "Kero" is heard from the other side of the machine. Both, Link and HIbiki, look towards the direction of the sound. A short, young, black haired girl emerges from around the corner. She walks towards the two men and greets them with a "Hi". She holds her hand out to Link for a handshake. His large, muscular hand engulfs her hand, but she shakes it up and down. "I'm Paiway and you must be the alien everyone talks about." She goes on and tells Link not to worry about Hibiki. She stated he throws temper tantrums, which insults Hibiki causing him to leave. Not long after, she leaves as well, leaving the exhausted Hylian to finally have peace for himself.

Barnette stares out the window in her room, sighing deeply. A buzz is heard at her door, then another. Sighing again, she shouts, "Come in!", for her guest. Jura walks in after the door opens and places her arms over Barnette. "What's on your mind Barnette?" With Jura's arms around her, Barnette is comforted by her large chested blonde friend. She is pulled to her couch by Jura.

Jura: (Rubbing Barnette's back) What's the matter girl?

Barnette: (Leans back) I've just been thinking about how the universe has to rely on us lately.

Jura: (moves her hands to Barnette's sides) Awwww, you just need something to take it off your mind.

Barnette: Jura... But it's the universe. I can't stop thinking about it everyday. Along with all the stress I have fro...

"Sssshhhhhhh, it's alright. I promise we'll all get through this." Jura places her finger on Barnette's lips. Jura kisses her on her cheek and hugs her. Now her eyes widen and cheeks blush red, Barnette hugs Jura back after she closes her eyes. She, then pulls back and kisses Jura on the lips. Jura lays back on the couch with Barnette on top of her.

Jura: I thought we were gonna wait until the end of tomorrow's mission.

Barnette: (Slowly removing her clothing) And waste a chance like this? No way.

Jura: Oooh Barnette. Does anybody know so far? (Pulls Barnette closer)

Barnette: (Throws her top on the floor) Dita has suspicions now after she caught us last week.

Jura: Thats what makes it more exciting. Nearly getting caught.

The two, now with their breastes exposed to eachother, begin to tongue kiss eachother, while caressed eachother's breast. Jura forces Barnette's head to her right breast and felt nibbing on her nipple. "Barn..nette... Bar...nette... suck on them." Hearing this moaned to her, Barnette takes Jura's breast into her mouth,then sucks the nipple. This makes Jura hold Barnette's head in place, while she feels two falls of saliva runs down on her.

Barnette begins to rub herself after she pulls back for air. Jura pushes her on her back, then whispers, "I'm getting ready to eat". Barnette spreads her leg and exposes her wet vagina while rubbing it. Jura takes her tongue and licks the lips, making Barnette to breathe heavily.

Shortly, she begins to push her tongue inside Barnette, licking her walls. Barnette wraps her shakey legs around Jura's head. "Make me...make.. me" This feeling makes Barnette choke Jura with her thighs. She stops and realized what she's done, then releases quickly. Jura coughs a few times and sits up.

Barnette: (Holds and rubs Jura's back) Jura are you ok?!

Jura: (Coughs) You... Did it again...

Barnette: I'm so sorry... Let me lo..

Jura moves away from Barnette and gets back dressed. "I'll see you later. It was just an accident so I forgive." She hugs Barnette and leaves after she puts on her jewelery.

Stepping out of her room heading for a shower, Barnette bumps into a drench Link. She steps back and looks at him from head to toe. The fact stands that she's still sexually excited. She hides it with her usual attitude towards Link. "Have you been swimming or playing in the showers!?" This makes her receive a dumb look from the Hylian. "Find the showers on your left th...Wait?! What are you doing on this floor of the ship?" Link didn't know how she would react if he told her that he got lost, so he shrugged his shoulders. This upsetted the Majere pirate as she expected him to get lost sooner or later. "Follow me", Barnette walks to the elevator expecting the Hylian to follow her.

As the elevator goes down, she begins to chat with Link again. "So, I've seen the broadcast of you in combat and I think you have what it takes to part in missions." Link smiles as he receives positive words from Barnette for the first time. As usual she turns to her "Anti-Link" mode right after she compliments him. "Stay away from Jura, you hear?! I don't trust you nor do I plan to.", she takes out her gun, "That's why I always keep this baby with me. For strangers like you." This made Link uncomfortable, so in an instant he moved to the other side of the elevator.

After the elevator came to a stop, Barnette walks out to guide Link to the showers the men use. As she walks, Link's eyes wonder the corridors then to Barnette. His sight drops down to her butt, as she walks she twists. He quickly takes his eyes off her before anybody notices him staring. "This is where you will shower. There is also a washing machine and dryer inside as well... We don't want our clothes getting in contact with men's clothing." She quickly leaves in a rush. Link walks in confused about the shower and surroundings.

Link looks over and spots a man in a shower. He quickly looks away in disgust and slips on the wet floor. "Somebody there!?", the man steps out with his eyes closes. "I figured one of you beautiful girls will fall for my charming looks. Who might y..." He stares at Link on the floor, and remains silent. He introduces himself after he puts a towel on. "Hello there my fellow man. My name is Bart and all the women on the ship love me!" Ignoring his last sentence, Link figures out how the shower, washing machine, dryer works. Bart, still talking, gathers his clothes and leaves out after saying, "Just remember.. If you need a tour, just come find me." Now alone, Link finally takes a long desired shower he's been waiting for. As the hot water runs down his body, Link notices that a container of blue content wash drops out of a slot. He reads the details and sniffs it, and to his suprise, it smells great. So he begins to scrub the body wash onto himself on everypart of his body, vigorously. As the hot water rinses the body wash off, he finds a container of shampoo and applies it with great strength. Moments later he steps out feeling like a new man and throws his washed clothing into the dryer. The dryer drys his clothing within seconds, while he was still drying himself.

Link steps out, now clean and smelling great, into the corridor, Out of nowhere, he bumbs into Hibiki, but instead the little man walks on without saying a word. He decides to just walk to the elevator and go to his given room. He enters the elevator and finds a crying Dita. He kneels down and pats her on the back. She tells him, "Mr. Alien's been really mean to everyone lately." Link helps stand Dita up and pats her on her shoulder until she stops crying.

"You know... You're a really nice person. I don't care what Meia and Barnette say about you. You seem to always try to help and be friends with everyone." Link's jaw drops, but he then smiles to see that Dita is ok.

The elevator stops and Dita gets off waving towards Link. As he gets off at his stop, he thinks about how his body has change lately. His strength was massive and his speed was compared to the wind. He's yet to test his magic, but looking forward to using Nayru's love to protect his assigned team. He enters his room and finds a box wrapped up. He tears it open and finds the red potion he gave to Barnette the other night. He reads it to find that this came from the ship's doctor, Duelo. It says, "Thank you for allowing me do research and test on the red fluid that was provided. Thanks to you, the effectiveness of the stimpack has become remarkable and the amout of the red fluid required to heal Majere and Taraak species is very little. You are a great asset to the Nirvana... Duelo." Link puts the potion on the nightstand and lays down in bed. He feels that he is accepted enough trust to become referred to as an ally.


	5. Failed Scouting

The Nirvana lands on a planet that appears to be covered in trees. The ship lands in an area with no trees that is big enough to start a camp as well. Native creatures run as if they are wild animals. The heavy winds from the ship blew atleast half a mile causing a few trees to fall.

As he awoke, Link rises up out of bed hearing a commotion from outside. He believed it was something wrong with his window and the pirates were making repairs to. So he lied back down in bed for another hour or two. Soon, he wakes up again from the same commotion and opens the windows blind. When the blind slided up the window, Link was blinded by a bright light. He then opened his eyes and becomes amazed by the view of trees that were around. He quickly took care of his daily needs and dashed outside.

Link steps out the Nirvana and finds that everyone has already started camping, although, the squads were yet to be assigned. He also finds out that the commotion was about the objectives, supplies, food, and who's in charge. It seems as if they have ran into a problem. "I thought this happens in three days not today!", "How long will the food last?", "Damn! How do we unjam the guns!?", "Is it gonna be three teams as usual?" Link walks pass groups in question or disagreements, and reaches a familiar face. He taps Meia on the shoulder an she turns around telling him he's with he team. "Now that you're here, you're assigned to us. Go see Barnette for duties." She walks towards B.C. informing her of Link's arrival.

"Majere Pirates! We will now begin the scouting and recon assignments in squads of two this time! Meia's squad will scout towards the lake east of here! B.C'S squad will scout towards the mountains north of here! You will remain like this until further orders!" Magno sits down after announcing the scouting directions. Meia tells Link and Barnette to begin the scouting. Before they leave Jura gives them radios that fit on their ears, except due to the fact Link has pointy ears they tend to lean out of his ear. He is given a custom sized made for just his ears. They depart in a four-man group consisting of: Barnette, Link, and two other pirates.

They walk deep in forest an finds that the ground becomes steeper. "Great. Steep ground ahead!" Barnette shouts as her and the other two pirates begin to run up the hill. Link begins running up the hill an he passes the three female pirates, now amazed at his ability to have great speed on a hill. "Amazing. He's gotta be used to this!" One pirate makes a positive remark about Link's hill running. He reaches the top, which becomes a little slope he walks down. This walking reminds him of his adventures throughout the land of Hyrule. The trees, the hills, and rivers brings back many memories.

As the pirates reach the slope, they spot Link nearly half a mile away from them. Seeing this as an oppurtunity to get rid of him, Barnette keeps quiet while she walks. But, one of the pirates radios Link telling him that he's to far and needs to wait. This ruined Barnette's idea, making her a little upset, she walks ahead anyway. A creature that resemble a fox hops from behind a tree in front of the pirates and makes a "purrr" sound. It follows them as they walk past it.

Barnette and the other two pirates catch up with Link, who is sitting by a river, and takes pictures of their current surroundings. As she is taking pictures, Barnette nearly falls in the river, but Link catches her in time before she touches the water. She makes Link release her after she is pulled away from the river. "Um.. Thanks for catching me there." She thanks the blond Hylian, "Atleast your not like that idiotic Taraakan, Hibiki." As the moment she walked along the river, the little fox-like creature jumps on her. One of the other scouts snaps a picture of it on her PDA and scanned it. At this moment the squad was a few miles away from the lake.

Moments pass by and the squad decides to splits up. Link with one pirate and Barnette with the other. As they begin their scouting around the lake, from within the depths something watches Link and his assigned partner. The creature slowly swims to the surface diagonally, to get closer to it's preys. It then stops and waits for them to get closer to the water.

As they continue along the rocky path, Link picks up a few rocks. This catches the pirates attention, so she stops and watches him. He tosses one rock on the water, making it skip a good few times before it submerges. He tosses two more and they skip on the water more and farther. "Nice. How do you... do that exactly?" This gained the pirates attention, so then joined the Hylian tossing rocks. She removes her helmet, revealing her long red hair and blue eyes. "My name is Merith by the way." Her colorful features caught Link by surprise, he's never had a pirate remove any of their armour, other than getting scolded as if he's a child. Link smiles a bit and shows her how to toss the rocks.

Suddenly, gunshots were heard from the opposite side of the lake. Merith radios Barnette, but doesn't get a response, besides breathing and the sound of a reloading gun. "We have to help them! Come on, this way!" She takes point and Link follows right behind. Not long, Barnette tells them by radio, "The water! Keep away from the water!", but Merith didn't focus on her radio. Link grabs her and pulls her back, this makes her feisty. She soon stops fussing when a large organic arm raises out of the water and slams the ground. "Run, Run, Run!" The two retreat from the hand, but it swoops and grabs Merith before she can unholister her gun. Link turns around and spots a large head rising out of the lake. The creature had 2 sets of eyes, in the front and back, and resembled a squid, but with a mouth full of sharp teeth. Merith screams to the top of her lungs, due the sight of the creature. Link unsheathes his sword and charges into the water, with a arm chasing after him. He swims as fast as he can, but is grabbed and risen out of the water. Feeling the pressure of the arm crushing him, Link retaliates by cast Din's Fire, burning the arm to ash.

Barnette finally arrives with the other pirate, astonished by the hideous beast. "Merith! We're coming to get you down!" As they rush, while firing their guns, the creature opens it's mouth wide open and brings Merith closer to it's teeth. The screams of fear from Merith gets louder, but she's dropped into the water after an explosion. She swims to the surface and reaches the shore catching her breath. Link throws two more bombs at the creatures eyes, blinding it from the front. He throws one more into it's mouth as the creature roars in pain, but shuts it mouth quick after the bomb flew in. An explosion from within makes the creature exhausted and causes it to cease moving temporarily. Barnette rushes over and checks on Merith, while Link proceeds to finish the creature.

Barnette: Are you hurt?! (Crouching by Merith)

Merith: (Coughing up water) Y..yea... My...Le...legs  
Barnette: Think you can stand?!

Merith: ...No.. I'v..e..tried to.

Barnette: Damn it! I'm gonna carry you, so get ready.

Link stands on top of the creature and rams his sword through it's head, causing it to shake and move heavily. Moments of pain, it dies and sinks back into the water. Link swims back to the shore and regroups back with Barnette. She is startled by Link showing up from the water. "You sure do want to get an early grave! You got anymore of that red gel?" Link shakes his head, letting her know he forgot it at the camp. So with no other choice, Barnette lies Merith down to look at her wound on her thigh. The sight of seeing Merith's knife deeping within her own leg. "Damn, looks like we're going nowhere until we get that knife out." The other pirate takes out her first-aid kit and lays it next to Merith. The two pirates clean around the wound and attempts to pull the knife out, but fails due to Merith's shouting reactions to the tugging and lack of enough strength. Barnette signals Link to remove the knife out of her leg, so he calmy approaches and places his hand on Merith's thigh, with the other hand on the knife. With enough deep breathes, he pulls the knife out successfully and let the pirates disinfect and dress her knife wound. "Link, I need you to carry Merith. Our legs are not as strong as yours, so you have to carry her on your back." Barnette also orders for Link to take Merith back to the camp. Sighing with disappointment, Link kneels down with his back facing Merith. She wraps her arms around his neck, after she sat up slowly.

"You would think he could've kept that red gel with him." Barnette now disappointed at the fact of having an injured comrade, she stares into the blood trail that came from the water. "Kei let's get her stuff. We're gonna have to call off the scouting for now." This not only made Barnette upset, but she felt like fussing at Link for not doing anything sooner. She constantly thinks of it over and over again while gathering Merith's equipment.

Link is rushing his way through the forest, searching for anything that could lead him back to the camp. He finds the little fox creature running along the path he was headed. Link begins to slow his pace, as he notices more of the little creatures gather together. As he observed them, he spots the river Barnette has almost fell in. He now remembers the path the camp is, and begins dashing in that direction.

Merith unholisters her gun, while she gets a stronger grip on Link. Near the verge of fainting, she falls off of Link's back and onto her wounded thigh. "Ow! Link! Wait! I can't ... see too... well!" Before the Hylian carries her again, Link spots a large beast dashing towards them. He quickly picks her up and runs away from the unknown animal, who appears to as a gorilla and bear in behavior and appearance. It's roars began getting closer and closer to the two, then Merith turns off the safety and fires at it. The bullets penetrate it's body, but doesn't seem to have any effect at all. She continues firing, but miss a few shots due to her condition. As the beast leaps at them, Link jumps to the side and slides away from it. The beast crashes into a few trees, breaking them in the process. As it gets back up, Link runs up the hill with great speed, leaving the animal to chase again.

Link slides down the hill and lies Merith on the ground to take care of the animal. It runs down the hill and spots Link, gaining interest into killing him. Link unsheathes his sword and runs to a different direction, making the animal pursuit him. He climbs a tree to get an advantage over the beast. The large predator began climbing the tree to get closer to it's prey. Link hops from branch to branch, while the beast closes in. He cuts the tree branches off that he jumped from and jumps to a higher level. The beast falls, but digs hits hands into the tree, and gives chase again. Link jumps down and slices the beastes left arm off along with it's feet. It growls in pain and drops towards Link, who has just landed on the ground. He jumps out the way, but is grabbed by the massive behemoth. It begins squeezing tightly, making yell in pain. His yells could be heard by Merith, who is barely conscious, she grabs her gun and takes a shot at the beast bullet flies through it's wrist, causes it to release Link in the process. Link then hops back on his feet and proceeds to finish off the predator.

Link places his foot on the beast face and jams his sword into it's neck. He puts more pressure on the beast's face, while he carves his blade to the left and right of the neck. It roars in pain, while Link then continues to cut down to it's belly. He now removes his sword and stabs it multiple times in the chest, left side and right side. But, the beast is not yet dead, making Link more skeptical about killing it. He removes his sword and swipes the blood off of it.

Moments later, Duelo cleans out Merith's wound and wraps it back up. "I've never treated a knife wound this bad. But, she should be ok... She told me what happened as well. Just let her rest for now." Link leaves from the medical tent after Duelo informs him of Merith's status. Just as he looks up he finds an angry Barnette looking dead at him. He rolls his eyes and sighs, then walks the other way. He knows what to expect from her when anything happens. He was also fussed at by the other pirates when he brought Merith back. The constant nagging drives him up the wall and makes him ignore their words.

Link enters an empty tent and stands infront of the large mirror. He removes his tunic and notices he's got cuts and scratches on him. Link takes a few deep breaths and sits on a bunk bed by the mirror. "You got some good attention bringing Merith back in one piece." Gascogne walks over and sits next to Link. "Don't worry about what they said to you. To be honest, they're really happy you keep her safe. So don't beat yourself up over it. She's gonna be working in the registry unit until she gets better." She pats Link on the back and finds blood on her hand. "Kid, you should get that looked at by Duelo. You might have an infecti..." She stops and finds his wounds were healing right infront of her. His cuts closes and scratches disappears, in a few seconds. "Well, aren't we full of surprises. Meet me outside when you're done in here. I got a task for you." Gascogne leaves the tent, leaving Link to get dressed.

Before Link gets up, he finds Barnette walking in the tent. He immediately looks the other way and grabs his tunic. "Thank you", hearing this made Link turn around and face Barnette with surprise. "I didn't think she was gonna make it at first. She lost a lot of blood and you didn't have your red gel with you, but you got her here just in time. Maybe you're not as bad as I thought you were at first." Barnette walks to the opposite side of the tent and thanks Link for saving Merith. "By the way, I got a question to ask you if you have the time." Link looks at her with a rasied eyebrow. She looks at his left hand and questions him about it. "What was that triangle that glowed on the back of your hand the other day?" Link was startled by the question and looks at his hand. He shrugs his shoulders to avoid answering her question. "What do you mean, you don't know? Is that how you're able to move so fast and make fire out of nothing?" Link shakes his head with a straight face. Barnette remains silent for a few seconds and replies, "Ok, I think I understand if it's a personal thing. I'm going to leave you alone. Oh, and thanks for Merith." She leaves the tent without any aggression towards Link. A sigh of relief is heard from Link.


	6. ShadowLet's build trust

Three days had passed since they landed on the unknown planet. The pirates finished the last scouting and began gathering resources. On the other hand, Link remained in his tent that was set up for him.

With nothing else to do, but patrol, Link decided to sleep in his bed after finished off a meal that was cooked by the kitchen staff. Tossing his sword on the other side of the bed, he examined his shield for scratches and rust. It's like the only he can do, since he is placed on strict watch for his rebellious act in the Nirvana. The boredom allows him to release a deep sigh.

Heavy winds blow on the camp as Hibiki lands the giant Vangaurd in a near area. He immediately jumps out and rushes to the camp with excitement. "HEEYY! There are people on this planet! Did ya hear me?! Real life people!" As Hibiki shouts he is greeted by a group from the camp to fufill their curiousity. He goes on and on about their description and location.

As he finishes, Hibiki catches his breath, but his stomach rumbles very loudly. "Oh yea, when are suppose to eat? We got ton of food on the ship, but why is that hag not letting us on board to get some grub?" His hunger is starting to really kick in, it begins bothering those actually working. He begins to search the tents to satisfy his empty stomach. But, after a few minutes of searching, his stomach still remains empty.

Link lays in the bed, dozing off to the sound of wind from the outside. He shuts his eyes slowly, then he begins to rest. As he does, he turns on his back for extra comfort. It was finally dawn, but the Hylian hero desired his rest. Only then, when he feels as if the cucco makes the morning noise, he sleeps.

Hibiki walks in a dark tent, still hungery, smelling the food. "Where is it? I smell it, but I can't find the darn plate!" When he grumbles, he hears shuffling in a bed causing him to look over to see what is it was. As he approached the bed, he looked at the silohouette to see if they were awakened. He can only make out blond hair and nothing else, due to the fact it was dark in the tent. He believes it must be one of the pirates just sleeping after patrol. "Well, I better leave before she wakes up." After a few more minutes of searching, he leaves the tent.

Only after the sun rises, Barnette is checking the stock of supplies, ammunition, and food; marking off essentials and non-essentials. With a few items left on the list, she finds them gone. "What the... I bet it was Hibiki, he was complaining for food earlier just as he got back..." She writes "eaten by Hibiki, not permitted" by the items missing. She slowly grows a grin on her heavily tired face, after which she heads back to Gascogne to turn in the inventory. Yawning and stretching, she watches the sun standing slowly above the trees.

Gascogne: Took you long enough, sleepy head. What ya got for me?

Barnette: (Yawning) Hibiki stolen the last five items without permission. Also, THIS IS NOT MY JOB!

Gascogne: Relaaaaxx girl, I'll deal Hibiki at 700 hours. Go get some sleep, you deserve it.

Barnette: Shouldn't you be sleep as well? I haven't seen you rest for the last two days...

Gascogne: (Takes the inventory list from Barnette) I'm used to it, besides somebody has to keep watch of the progress when B.C and the captain's not around...

Barnette: That's why we have to get those men to work. (Whispers) Especially Link, we can't keep him under watch without him doing work.

Gascogne: (Chuckles) I'm sure you can be on duty with your boyfriend. (Laughs a bit more)

Barnette becomes disgusted by the joke and gives off her new "Anti-Link" talk. But, this does not stop Gascogne from laughing even more. "You gotta admit it though, he is a tough cookie. First we had to wrestle and restrain him on the ship. Second, he cuts through these weird aliens with ease. Third the broadcast of him in the AR room gave us a show. And now, we've received a special report from you and Merith about his dexterity, combat skills, and tactics your scouting. He sounds like a valuable asset to the Nirvana, besides the other three men.

As always, praises for Link sometimes made the other pirates sick. But, as the situation stands, he is proving to be very useful to their tactics and survival plans. Rather than having him as an enemy, some just prefer him dead.

"BOOM.. BOOM...BOOM!" explosions are heard in a distance not too far from the camp. Meia quickly grabs her gear and a few scouts to check out the sound of destruction. The unofficial four woman squad ran deep into the forest with their weapons locked and ready.

It was not long until they found craters in the ground. This caused the squad to be on full alert of their surrondings. "BOOM!" the next explosive sound was nearby. "This way!", eager to put an end to the disturbance, Meia catches a glimpse of the smoke. After reaching the recent crater, the squad aims their guns down at the source of smoke. After firing a warning shot, their was no response and nothing to be found after the smoke cleared.

Meia: What!?

Scout 1: No contact...

Scout 2: Was it a bomb?

Meia: It had to be, other wise what could have caused the noise and craters?

Scout 3: Well it must've gotten aw... CONTACT! (Quickly aims)

Link dashes towards Meina's squad location after the explosive sounds. He arrives only to find the squad preparing engagement with a threat. Hiding behind a tree allowed him the element of surprise if the situation could not be contained. Not far behind him was Barnette, who took a different tactical position by hiding in the tree leaves. With a modified sniper rifle, she could pick off the threat with ease.

The shadowy humanoid figure approached with a fast walk, this resulted in a scout to open fire. The bullets phased through the enemy contact, this irritated the figure. It creates a sword from shadows, not long a sniper bullet passes right through it's hand. Now completely upset, the figure swings it's sword, sending dark wavees towards the squad. Fortunately, all four women dodge completely.

The figure charges towards Meia and kicks her in the stomach. The creature mocks her annoyingly, "Ha, pirates!? More like women! Haha!" It covers her and squad in a dark barrier, along with copies of it holding it up. Painfully holding her stomach, Meia gets a good look at the shadowy figure and is full of shock.

Meia: LINK!? I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!

Figure: My dear, I am the inner darkness of Link, or his... anger.

Meia: Don't play games with me! Barnette was right about you!

Surprised as well, Barnette aims the rifle at the figures head, "Try laughing at thi..." In the corner of the scope she finds Link aiming a bow at the same target. "What the...? Is that his twin?" After a few seconds of confusion, Barnette fires at the figure, only to have another bullet phase through. "Shit"

With his out reaching out, he instantly pulls Barnette to him with shadows. "It was you that shot that bullet..." He tosses her in the barrier as well, only with her intended to hit Meia.

Meia: You were right about Link.. gr (Now groaning in more pain)

Barnette: (Helping Meia stand) That's not Link...

Meia: What do you mean, that's not Link!? He looks just like a Link to me!

Barnette: Link is where that bright light is emitting from that tr...

Figure: Would you SHUT UP! I've heard enough about that her...

A flash of light strikes the figure in the back and the barrier drops. Link stabs his sword through his dark copy, following a powerful throw to remove him off the blade. After the figure is airbourne, Link holds his sword in the air, after the tips shines, he lets out a heavy slash that released two beams. The copies are disposed and the figure is struck and explodes.

"Wow!", exclaimed a scout as she watched the slash and clash between Link and the shadow, "They're so similar, yet... unidentical.." While the figure is occupied, Barnette reaches into her weapon bag and pulls out a shotgun to try to disperse the barrier that holds them captive. "BANG! BANG! BANG!" Three fully cocked blasts makes her more upset, "What the hell? Is this even technology at the slightest?"

"HUT! HYAH!" Link and his shadow slash at identical degrees. Dark Link soon finds an opening and lunges his black blade towards Link's abdomen. Surely enough, Link sidesteped and slashes his dark copies arm off and bashes him a few feet away with the shield. "Not bad! Try This!", Dark Link shoots dark magic out of his arm to suspend Link's movement. But, the Hylian's triforce turns the dark energy into air. "Lord Ganon will be pleased if you surrender the last two triforce pieces to him.", the dark copy seizes his attack and releases the captive pirates, "But, why would the Princess Zelda entrust you with wisdom if the goddesses entrusted her?"

Dark Link vanishes without a trail, which resulted in Link being confused by his question. As expected the pirates just stood and stared at the Hylian for moments, until Barnette snapped out of her gazing. She walks over and grabs Link by the shirt, "You got some explaining to do buster! What the hell was that man and what is that three piece puzzle on you hand?! HUH, HUH!" Link, now being shaked by the upset Barnette, accidentally drops his sword near her foot.

Barnette: (releases Link) WHAT TH... Fine don't answer now, but your ass is gonna be questioned by not just me once we get back to the camp base.

Meia: Barnette! He saved us, so take it easy on him.

Barnette: I can and then I cannot. Seeing my fellow comrades within danger is ine thing, but with his foes is another... I'm going back to the camp.

Meia: (Watches Barnette leaves and looks toward Link) She can be very harsh towards men, you especially, but she still sees an essential ally in you... (Walking away) by the way, if you didn't shown up like you did... Thank..you

Link is left alone by Meia and the other pirates. He soon follows behind after her picks up his sword, but stops to look at the slash marks on the ground.

Gascogne stands by the supply section, waiting for the unofficial team to return from investigation. "They forgot their radios...again...oh well.", she orders a few of the medical staff to prepare medical equipment for injuries, "Make sure we have it all ready once they get back, don't wnat Barnette left with a booboo!" Not long, she finds Hibiki scavanging around the men's tent.

Gascogne: Something wrong, Hibiki?

Hibiki: (Startled) EH! Oh no, there's nothing to find here...

Gascogne: (Crosses her arms) Sure there isn't... Looking for incriminating proof on our friend?

Hibiki: First, he's not our friend! Second, he's got to be hiding something, otherwise, why would I have founded this on his bed?! (Pulls out Link's clawshots)

Gascogne: (Furious and picks up Hibiki by the neck) We... want him to trust us. And with you going through his belongings, do you possibly believe he will rely on any of us with his equipment? (Drops Hibiki) So put it back before I deal with you again.

Hibiki gasps for air and glares at Gascogne for not supporting him. He returns Link's clawshot, but does not return outside the tent. As obvious as it is, Hibiki continues to his sleuthing around.

"So do you have someone special to go home to? Ribbit", Paiway, the Nirvana's nurse, teases Link while Duelo examines him for wounds. Link shakes his head to the pestering nurse. "Awww, Barnette did you he... Hey, where are you going? you're next for examination." Barnette leaves the medical tent and sits next to Jura. Slowly, she holds Jura's hand.

Jura: Oh, Hi B!

Barnette: (Looking away a bit) Sorry for not giving you my attention these few days...

Jura: It's ok, how are you and our little new friend getting along?

Barnette:... Do you think I'm stubborn?

Jura: Huh?

Barnette: Do I tend to be stubborn?

Jura: (confused) Sometimes, but only for good reasons. How is this pertaining...

Barnette: I find myself rude and more rude towards him. I don't trust him.

Jura: (Gets up) Well you just gotta give it time. But, not before me!

Jura walks away and Barnette is approached by Link. He sits next to her and holds his hand out. "I don't wan... Wait are you showing me your puzzles? Let me see" She sits up and observes the triforce by looking. Amazing how light can shine off a hand. As for the moment, She looks up at Link and he smiles a bit. Seeing this as a sign of trust, Barnette lets off an apology. "Hey about the other times, like in the ship and woods, I just wanna come off and apologize for how I treat you indifferently. I know you want to help, but you have to inform us on what we are up against or we will lost trust." Link smiles and nods his head.

The pirates gathered around Link and Barnette, as Link began to tell his story. Moments later, Link finished his story and what he knows. Magno approached the young hero, "So, you were already locked in combat with this Ganondorf fellow, then you were frozen in time and transported aboard our ship, right?", Link confirms by nodding his head.

Gascogne: So this princess... Zelda held a puzzle like that on your hand, but gave it to you in order to prevent this ganon man from getting it... Kid, sounds like you came from a fairy tale of some sort.

B.C: Well he's safe with us.

Meia: Sub-commander, We're still no match for his foes.

B.C: Link will show us how to beat them, all have to do is scratch his back and he'll scratch ours.

Dita: That's gonna be a lot of scratching sub-commander...

Jura: (Sits next to Link) He probably won't mind scratching my back all day and night.

Barnette: Jura... Please... (Faces Link) But, you're afraid you can't win against your foe alone, because he's resurrected all or most of your deceased adversaries?

Link nods once again. He stands up slowly and looks around to find the all pirates watching him. Magno extends her hand out to shake hands. Skeptical, Link shakes her hand anyway with a comforting smile. "As commander of the Mejere Pirates, we will fight for you, so as long as you for for us."


	7. He's a strange one

"Ok! I'll admit that the idea was stupid, but we can't just sit on our butts and wait for an order that might take all day!" A female pirate argued with a superior, " Its already bad enough that we have to deal with patrols that night!" The two went back and forth with eachother loudly. But they were not the only ones fussing. The tossing words awoke half of the camp from their nightly slumber.

Link arrives from his routine material collecting to find that the pirates were arguing with superiors. "It must have to be a good reason if it's late at night. Don't cha agree kid?" Gascogne walks from behind a tree to Link's side to only view her unhappy comrades. "Times like this makes me ponder on why did I become a pirate... But, it was those around me needed me more than they needed their wits.", she pats Link on his back with a chuckle,"Like our lovely Barnette, Boy I can remember when she was too frightened to even load a gun, let alone touch a bullet or clip." A short lived smile appeared on the Hylian's face after Gascogne's memoir. He sits down on the grass to watch the overtired women fuss about all the details going on. With that, he lets out a sigh and eyes set upon the beautiful moons.

"Come on, Link, before they send a party to locate you." Gascogne walked towards the angry filled camp. Link picks the gathered materials and follows behind, only to be a bit upset at the fact he could not enjoy the scenery.

Barnette slams her hands on the table as her and Meia argue with B.C.

Barnette: That's too risky! It's obvious we don't have sufficient material to relocate, So why bother?!

B.C: After that black creature attacked you and your makeshift squad, we have to take safety measures. Not by water, forests, nor mountains. We will relocate to a plain and that's final.

Meia: But, we still haven't fully recovered from our injuries. Making it difficult to provide cover and firing support. If we improv...

Barnette: (Slams her fist again) Screw it! I'm not moving anywhere and refuse to do...

Meia: (Alerted) Are you ok?

Barnette: (Slowly breathing) Yea...my side is just hurting...

B.C: Show me where Barnett...

Barnette: Screw off...

Meia: I'll get Duelo (Hurrys out the tent)

Link and Gascogne organizes materials as needed within containers. The two carry the heavy containers aboard the Nirvana. Within minutes, they were done, then Gascogne tells Link to rest.

On his way inside the male tent, here hears slow, but painful breathing. He walks over to the next tent over to find Barnette's right side of her abdomen being viewed by Duelo. "She has a few damaged ribs and one broken one. My advice is to keep her in the infirmary where she will be treated and under watch." Barnette storms out, only to fall over and be caught by Link, who happened to be eavesdropping. She grunts as Link sets her back on her feet.

Barnette: (Holding her side) Well... if it isn't our little...magic friend.

Link pulls out a red potion for Barnette.

Barnette: You're doing too much Mr. Hero... Keep it.. There's nothing wrong with me..

Link insisted that she drink the potion by holding it out.

Barnette: Look.. I don't know what your game... is, but I don't want your damn help... AH!

Barnette accidentely presses against her broken rib and falls to her knees.

Barnette: (Looks behind her at the tent) I'm glad I walked far enough for them not to hear me.

Link kneels right beside her to help, but she refuses.

Barnette: Just... give me that drink... I've been dyin of thirst anyway...

She quickly snatches the potion from Link's hand and drinks only half. Barnette then grabs a hold of Link's arm as she feels her rib being mended by the potion. She squeezed and dug her head upon Link's belly. "Ow ow ow ow ow ooowwww, if I would've known this would have hurt this much..." Barnette falls fast asleep on Link. With a deep sigh, he carries her to her tent and tucks her in bed.

"What are you doing?!", Duelo raises his voice as he finds Link placing Barnette in bed. "Excuse me, but she has to be in the infirmary, due to her injuries. Now if you'll..." He stops and finds no scrapes and bruises on Barnette's right side of her abdomen. With this noticed, he nearly forgotten about the Link's red potion. With his head lower towards Link, Duelo lets out a quick apology and stated that he's been restless lately. Link smiles and nods his head, then leaves the tent.

"So this is your choice huh?" An eerie shadowy voice runs past Link's ear. Alerted, Link draws his sword and shield, raised for combat. "Helping the weak and uneducated about your people... That's not common for even a mage like me to do..." The figure appears hovering in the sky with his red eye locked upon Link; his outfit was purple and has lavender skin and hair. With his foe in sight, Link tightens the grip on his blade and holds it high, then let's out a downward slash releasing a slashing projectile. The mage uses his cape to deflect it, but it shreds to pieces. The slash returns back to Link at a high speed, he jumps to the side and releases three arrows towards the made. The mage raises his hands and uses wind to guide the arrows off course and scattter. "Foolish boy! It is I! The great Wind Mage Vaati! Behold!" Link is soon lifted into the air, with his equipment heading opposite directions, followed by an immediate turn upside down. He then sends Link Plummeting to the ground at high speed. As he has that split second before impact, Link's vision flashes.

"EUAAAHH!" Link hollers out as if he was in pain and quickly checks his surroundings. He was lying in bed the whole and realized it was just a nightmare.

Many footsteps approach and enter the tent, followed with ammunition. "MR. ELF! WHAT'S WRONG!?", Dita and many others respond to Link's shouting only to finds him sweating and breathing heavily. Link shakes his head to let them know he was fine, but a medic continued to check his vitals signs for Duelo. "His vitals are returning back to normal, well it appears that way..."

Jura: Awww looks like our knight in shining armor had an awful nightmare. (Apporaches Link very flirtatiously)

Link pushes her away to stop her advance.

Jura: Hmph! Men.

Meia, Barnette, and B.C enter the tent.

Meia: Is everything all right?

Medic: His vitals appear to be normal, but I'm sure Duelo is gonna want another set done.

B.C: Then don't do it and Link, what is all the fuss about?

Link turns his head towards them to inform them about his nightmare.

Barnette: You say you once fought this man who... happened to be a wind mage? What in the heck is a mage?

B.C: It was just a dream, don't do any of that hollering again.

B.C and Meia exits the tent. Barnette notices Jura with a snobby look on her face, she soon signals her to exit the tent with her. As her and Jura stepped out, they dash to an isolated part of the camp. Barnette holds Jura tightly from behind, resulting in the snobby attitude to go away. "May I ask you why were you in there with him?", Barnette questions Jura, "One minute he's attacking us, then the next he's having nightmares." Jura releases Barnettes arms from around her waist and walks a few steps away. "You can clearly see he has no one to rely on. So I decided to do my best to comfort him." She turns towards Barnette with a silly smile on her face. Barnette reminds Jura to comfort her instead of Link, but the two has seemed to become indifferent towards each other.

Link leaves the tent with his equipment packed and ready to migrate to another location once the pirates are ready. He walks and watches the pirates pack store their supplies into crates, then transfer them into the Nirvana. All is still quiet until gunshots and roars were heard the other side of the encampment. Link dashes in the direction the shooting took place. He finds an unstable Merith fleeing from a large creature resembling an ape. Other pirates fire upon the beast, but it's fortitude keeps it from dying. "Fall back! Fall back!"

Link takes out his sword and charges head first to the beast. It swings it's club sized hand, but misses due to Link sliding. He slashes both it's kneecaps, then leaves a large cut upon it's back. This angered the beast and it jumped infront of Merith, snatching her away with one hand. "HELLPPP! PLEEAASSSE HEELLPP ME!" Merith cries as more pirates charge to her rescue. With the beast at a far distance, Link shoots his hookshot at the beast. It pierces and latches onto the beasts back, then Link zips at a high speed. But, the beast keeps moving fast, causing Link to swing around as if he was on a rope.

Meia fires upon the beastly apes hands to release Merith, but it keeps a firm grip on the unstable woman. "BARNETTE! WE NEED YOU TO FIRE ON THIS THING WITH YOUR RIFLE, IT'S SQUEEZING LIFE OUT OF MERITH!" Meia gives her orders boldly as she pursues the beast. She notices Link zipping by, but he's at a disadvantage due to him not getting drawn in fast enough. "LINK! HOLD ON! I'M GONNA TRY TO MAKE THE ANIMAL STOP!'

BANG! BANG! Barnette fires at the hand of the beast, it releases Merith. "AHH!" Merith crawls away to get behind a barricade. BANG! The third bullet pierces the beast knee, causing it to fall on three tents. Now at the advantage, Link, is reeled in by his hookshot, lands on the beast's back with a stomping impact. He then uses chain to wrap around the beast's neck; he chokes it with the best of his strength. But, the beast begins to pull the chain off it's neck slowly. With this happening, Meia grabs a part of the chain and aids Link in strangling the behemoth ape, but her strength is not enough. Link is strong enough to keep the beast from jerking or breaking free, but he begins to become strained due to the excess amount of strength he's using.

"HOLD ON KID, I'M COMING!" Gascogne comes with another chain and forces it into a lasso. With this, she manages to put the beast at disadvantage. As they choke, the beast begins fight by, jerking it's body. Gascogne jerks the chain, causing the beast to stagger, but it kicks her away. Now back at an advantage, the beast drags Link and Meia. "LINK! DO SOMETHING!" Meia shouts as she fires upon the beast with her laser ring.

The triforce begins to glow bright on the back of Link's hand. he quickly begins to use magic to wield the chain into a solid leash. He signals Meia to let go and take cover. As she retreated, Link summoned large amounts of strength and flips the beast onto it's head. Only within a matter of seconds, he jumps on the beast's chest with his sword in hand. As soon as the beast was about to snatch him away, Link cuts the creatures head off with a lightning fast slash.

Now amazed, the pirates surround Link with large eyes and surprised looks. Questions rose from left to right about the Hylian himself. "Just what the hell are you?", "How did you do that?", "That triangle, did you see it?" Embarrassed, Link hides the triforce with his right hand and runs in the other direction.

"Did he really just do that? Flip that ape?" Barnette questioned Meia as she lowered her rifle. "He sure did. We definitelt have to keep and eye on him. You were right about him being mysterious." Barnette watched Link as he ran into the forest and began to follow once Meia walked away.


	8. I'm Not a Bad Guy

"Wait! Link I said wait!" Barnette managed to stop Link by shouting enough. As soon as he stopped and turned around, he is greeted with a tight hug. Link was shocked to see it was Barnette, out of all people, to hug him crying. "You did it... You saved her once and once again, you came running to save her again. You saved Merith and I can't thank you enough for what you did." Link felt tears wetting his tunic, but he smiled and placed his hands on Barnette's back. Rain began to fall upon the forest and the two were gerring soaked.

Barnette: Come on, lets go back to the...

Barnette's radio begins to go off.

Meia: Barnette! Where are you?! We've already began relocating, Jura and I can no longer stall them, over.

Barnette: (Releases Link) I've just found Link and we were heading back, over.

Meia: Hurry back, we'll send coordinates to you so we can come get you, roger.

Barnette: Ok... receiving coordinates now, Barnette out.

Barnette looks over at Link, to find him waiting on her. "Remember that lake we've been to? We have to go there." Link nodded his head and began to follow Barnette. "Don't worry about your stuff, they got it with them."

A moment of silence fell upon the two while they traveled through the rain. But, curiousity only grew more as Barnette walked with the Hylian. Due to her not being focused, she slips, but is caught by Link, she thanks him and continues to walk. All what she can think about is Jura and Link being together. The thought made her a little upset seeing Jura with a man, but Barnette begins to wonder if she can talk Jura out of it.

With the Nirvana flying, Hibiki sits by a window in the cafeteria, watching the rain fall upon the forest. Dita spooks him as usual with her "MR. ALIEN!" greeting. "Grah! WHAAATT?!", Hibiki becomes furious once he become startled. Dita pulls a wrapped box from behind her and throws it on the table. "I got you something!", she cheerfully expresses her gratitude. Hibiki picks the box up and shakes it up and down close to his ear. Not wanting to question her, Hibiki opens the box to find a cake ruined.

Hibiki: HEY! What gives?!

Dita: OOO Mr. Alien, you ruined the cake when you shaked it.. But it still tastes YUMMY!

Dita swipes her finger through the green icing and places it in Hibiki's mouth. He snatches away and spits out the icing, "That crap is too damn sweet!" Dita frowns up and nags at Hibiki for spitting on her, this caused Hibiki to quickly go from angry to sorry within seconds.

"Any sign of them yet?" B.C still gets a negative reply, which caused her to worry about Link and Barnette's safety. Her walking back and forth causes Magno to gain interest in her situation. But, all what B.C tells her that she is worried about Barnette. With a stern look from her superior, B.C includes Link as well. "The rain is causing the interference... So do not worry yourself to death over the two. What was the last thing you told them?"

Drenched by the rain, Link and Barnette run through the forest with an oversized leaf as an umbrella. Barnette pants heavily, unable to keep up with the large stamina Hylian, she makes a quick stop. "Do you mind if I borrow this?" She dashes behind a tree, leaving Link in mighty confusion. He slowly peeks around only to find himself getting fussed at. "DO YOU MIND?!" He quickly backs away and slips on the wet ground. He grunts in a little irritation, due to his wet hair completely over his eyes.

"I'm done, let's g..." Lightning strikes loudly, scaring Barnette. The two dash towards a cave to hide from the rain. "Now I wished you would've stayed at the camp before they left... Geez, I never asked for any of this crap. I just want life to be back to normal the way it is." Link acknowledges Barnette on her rant, while still looking at the rain. "The harvest has me very scared, that I rather not even think about it most of the time, but what can you do when you have no choice? And you have your... quest which makes our mission more difficult... Are you listeni.. nevermind."Within minutes, a cold breeze swoops in the cave, giving Link and Barnette a chill.

With little magic, Link starts a fire to provide warmth. She didn't bother to ask any questions, she only got closer to the fire. Link stood up and begins to unfastens his tunic. Barnette watches him removing his tunic and upper garment. Much to her surprise, Link has scars barely noticeable. "When you were... back home, were you beaten a lot or... seen a lot of battles?" Link nodded to confirm both, but Barnette assumes he was tortured at one point only to not get a reply from Link.

Barnette: (Approaches slowly) Was it that... man that did that to you?

Link remains silent

Barnette: Link?(Reaches for the darkest scar)

Link stares into the fire, while ignoring Barnette.

Barnette touches the scar, causing Link to grunt in pain. He gets up and moves to the other side of the fire.

"Got a lock! Their in a cave!" B.C thanks Ezra for the update. As the Nirvana lands at the Landing zone, a rescue team is sent to recover Link and Barnette. Meia gathered five other pirates before marching out. "Keep a sharp eye on the water, Barnette's report included creatures live within these waters." Meia informed her squad as they trailed towards the cave. Little did they know, the creature was not dead.

Link began to shiver as the fire died out. He rubbed his hands together to keep warm, but the temperature kept dropping. Compared to him, Barnette was unlucky as the temperature fell rapidly onto her faster. Wet and cold, she stayed in one position to keep the heat, or what's left of it, stored. When the fire dies, Link wears his garment and tunic, then huddles up to Barnette. Much to her surprise, the Hylian is very warm; she takes advantage of this by pulling Link's arms around her. "Please don't move...

Moments of searching, Meia and her squad finds Link and Barnette, huddled up. But, from their view, more like cuddled up. "Link and Barnette! We've come to get you two to safety!" Meia rushes over to help them up, but Link carries Barnette in his arms. Meia nearly assumed Barnette was hurt, until she realized she feel asleep. They leave the cave with their armed escorts.


	9. One is to woo

The infirmary was prepared for their arrival. Link and Barnette, were going back into homeostatic body temperatures. But, Link recovered back to normal within seconds. He glances over at Barnette to see that she is still unconcious as she was in the cave. Leaving the infirmary only causes the medics to try to convince him to get back in bed. But, Link was fine, he didn't need human medical approval. He finds it odd that he's watching over Barnette more than usual.

"He just got up and left!" the medic makes her report on Link to the calm Duelo. "He's not human, from what I believe. So you have to understand that he's more likely to heal much faster than all of us. Now with that sa... What The!" The ship rocks heavily as if it was being pulled. Duelo presses the alarm button to alert the alerted pirates.

"It's that beast octopus!" The unstable Merith spots one of the tentacles through a window, which causes her to become more mentally unstable. She runs out the infirmary, with complete fear running through her veins. Meia catches her and sedates her, before the frightened woman loses her mind. "Here, the captain orders a restraint on her!"

Hibiki hops in his vanguard, with only one thing on his mind: not letting Link be the hero this time. The vanguard laughes out the Nirvana's docking bay and lands infront of the octo like creature. "We don't need no elf to help us... COME ON YOU DAMN UGLY SQUUUIIIID! Hibiki gains an upper hand by ripping off tentacles Left and right. He uses installed flamethrowers on the beast, it squeals in pain and hides back in the water. "Where did you go you son of a... Wha!" The creature gets a squeezing grip on the vanguard. Hibiki feels the pressure of being crushed and hollers in pain.

The Dreads launch to offer support, for the trapped Hibiki.

Dita: Don't worry Mr. Alien, we're coming to save you!

Meia: Hibiki! Hang on!

Jura: Keep Fighting Hibiki!

Lazers and rockets strikes the creature in it's eyes. It releases Hibiki, who happens to give it a strong blow. The creatures splits into two, which turns the tables. "Damn it! Back to stage one!" Hibiki is soon tangled up again after he miss a few strikes. Meia orders Dita to help Hibiki, to avoid getting caught while flying around. But, as expected Dita's dread is soon caught by the tentacles. "NOO! Meia, Jura Help!" Then another dread lauches for support.

Meia: Barnette? You're suppose to be in the infirmary?

Barnette: There is no way I'm sitting this one out! Link! I hope this plan works, otherwise we're all screwed!

Hibiki: We don't need his help! (Struggles)

Barnette: You're vanguard says otherwise.

Barnette flies high, while Jura and Meia shoot and dodge, with extreme evasive manuevers. She stops and lets Link out, with a grin on his face, he dives off. Barnette flies past him to provide support to the battle. Three rockets were fired upon the octo creatures, causing one to release it's grip. Hibiki lands blows from the top to the bottom of the creature, gaining the upper hand.

The triforce on Link's hand shines, as he drew his sword from the sheathe. The stormy weather was all that he needed to kill both beasts. He dives much faster with a green aura surrounding him; the Master Sword emits golden light. As he drew close to the water, Link moves at high speed, slashing, stabbing, and ripping the octo beasts apart. He lauches into the air, performing a triangular slash. Blood was everywhere, then the beastes were no more.

"I've never seen anything like that before Link. What and who are you exactly?" Magno question with fascination. His marvelous display not only struck fear, but safety into the pirates. Well Hibiki was never too thrilled about the Hylian hero. He normally expressed his disgust with ugly looks and criticism. The young Tarakan cleared his throat loudly.

"So what's your next big move? Blow up the damn Nirvana next!?" He lets his fury out with anti-Link words. The pirates look at Hibiki as he fussed and pointed, but noone can blame him for having his reasons. "I don't care how you make up for it with your dazzling moves! Since you were in that rock, we've been restless for far too long! Now we finally can get sleep when you wake up... What the hell do you think we are!? Babysitters!"

His words begin to anger the Hylian. As Link thought about striking Hibiki to silence, he changes his mind. Oddly enough, Barnette slaps him for Link to shut him up.

Hibiki: What was that fo...(rubbing his face).

Barnette: SHUT IT! For once, atleast show him appreciation!

Hibiki: NO WAY DA...

Barnette: (Slaps Hibiki again) Listen to yourself! Yes, it's been hard on us ever since he arrived! Yes, many of us, even I don't trust him!

Hibiki:...

Barnette: It's been hard on Link as well. He doesn't even know which direction his home is. No contact with family nor friends at that matter. Ask him a question about his past, he can hardly remember the last place he slept before he came here.

Hibiki angrily remains silent, embarrassed as he was. Moments later, Hibiki leaves without turning his head.

Link let out a deep sigh, but still hears talking about him. Barnette turns around, to only not find Link in the room anymore. "Well... I better head back to the infirmary."

Link enters his room and turns the lights to dim. the dim lights provided a better mood to look out the window. The stormy weather provides a beautiful scenery to ease the mind of anyone who was lets out a sigh as he nodes off slowly. His memory is not all that bad, but only he choses not to discuss his past that he can remember. But, one thing is for sure, he retains most of his memory.

"Don't be in there for so long. The captain wants us all to attend a meeting about the planet we're now leaving." Link acknowledges the pirate as he still day dreams. "Hello?... Link?" She leaves, possibly assuming that he was sleep, but not before sliding a note under the door. Link picks it and reads it to find locations, with their own designated time:

1. Hanger, tonight, 20:50.

2. Registry, tomorrow, 04: 05.

3. Paksis chamer, third day, 10:05

4. Bridge, forth day, 09:32

5. Infirmary, fifth day, 20:45

It's odd to Link that someone would leave such notes like this for him. He puts it away and steps out.

In the conference room, the pirates awaited a late Link to arrive.

Barnette: As usual (Polishes her pistol)

Jura: (Whispers) What do you mean by that?

Barnette: He's always late for these things. Remember?

Dita: Maybe he's just tired from that cold rain and fighting that octopus.

Meia: Well, we gotta give it to him, he did saved Merith and killed that giant monkey earlier today. Let alone, kept you from going into hypothermia.

Barnette: *Sigh* I guess I'll cut him some slack for now.

Link enters and is greeted with a "ABOUT TIME!" from half the room. He scratches the back of his head and smiles, then proceeds to take a seat.

Magno: OK, B.C, you may begin.

Buzam: Thank you captain. Listen up! We've managed to get a scan on the planet, but found no new resources. As noted earlier, we will arrive at our new destination in two days, unless interrupted.

Bart raises his hand to get a clear elaboration.

Bart: Where are we headed and we've only been on the other planet for a few days. What gives?

B.C: As you know, a team of our fine Nirvana scientists scanned the planet for essential materials an... Yes Link?

Link obviously shows that he is confused about the situation, but Gascogne brings him up to date with the info.

Gascogne: We got info from those things corresponding to your home, that vital materials can shield us from random attacks like a few days ago. I interrogated it, but it died only an hour later.

B.C: So we've been trying to keep things under control without using up all of our supplies. Now... As I was saying, Bart, we've found no minerals on the previous planet, but a distant scanner picked up signals on the planet XL267. Two days tops!

Barnette: What about Merith?

Duelo: She's not looking to good, mentally. She's became paranoid and developed a severe case of anxiety. Anything alarming can trigger a panic or anxiety attack, so she won't be on the field anymore... Sorry

Jura: Wow, poor kid. It was her first time being on the field and now she's scarred for life.

B.C: Continue..

Duelo: As you wish. Her wounds healed pretty quickly due to the medicinal gel Link provided to me earlier, but she can't walk for the mome...

Barnette: SH SHE SHE'S BOUND TO A WHEELCHAIR NOW!?

Duelo: No no nothing like that. Her previous anxiety attacked, along with that infection she caught on the field, has made her bed bound so we can keep watch on her. But, good news though, she can hold conversation again. That is all (He sits down)

B.C: Gascogne.

Gascogne: It's a pleasure. We didn't even searched the whole planet, rather than 12 acres of land. But, we've gathered a great amount of raw materials thatt we can use to improve supplies, defences, and offensive... What is it now, Hibiki?

Hibiki: We can upgrade the Nirvana, but what about the dreads and vanguard?

Gascogne: *tsk tsk* We're out of luck there. By the way, survival kits are now updated. That's it.

Magno:... Link is something wrong?

Link shows his aged tunic and weathered chainmail, wishing for any improvising.

Magno: Perhaps, there's something engineering can do about that. You're vital to our mission as we are vital to yours. We won't let you on the field without proper armor reinforcement...

Barnette: (Leans over and whispers to Link) Good thing you ask. We

B.C: Barnette is there something you want to tell us or are you threatening Link again?

Barnette: WHAT!? No, I was... giving him gratitude.

Link chuckles a bit to her answer. Maybe she is starting to like the Hylian, after all, she is showing him... gradtitude.

As they are dismissed, Link stays seated to question Magno. "Child, what faulters you?" Link explains to her that he wants to go home. "Link, my boy, we all do. But, make me a promise first." He nods his head for Magno's request. She places her hand on his shoulder, then makes a request for all the inhabitants aboard the Nirvana. "Whoever this menace is, that is terrorizing my crew and other worldly inhabitants, please... kill this man mentioned by you. Then, we will make sure you get home safely and back to your own friends and family."

Little did she know, Link did not intend to stay home, but to only recover a lost fragment of his amnesiac memory. He nods to her promise before she and B.C left the conference room.

Later that night, Link enters the hanger only to find no one there. Shaking his head, he believes he was made a joke of. But, a gun is placed on his back, "Hands up and turn around slowly" He follows the given instructions, from the stranger. "You think I actually trust you, don't you? Well, I don't." The stranger points the gun to Link's forehead, but no fear is coming from Link. "Aren't you afraid of me killing you?... Well aren't you?" Link shakes his head, then he begins to leave. Now, feeling humiliated, the stranger blurts out, "I wanna know what you don't know! I wanna help you get back home. I know you deserve that much."

Link turns around, to only find the strange woman gone, but not without having a clue on who she is. She left with an aroma of the kitchen and gun powder, but who is it?

"I'm starting to like him", is whispered by Barnette as she stands in the hot shower. "Look at me... I don't think he'll want to be my friend after hugging him in the rain and being snuggled... by his... his big strong.. NO NO! He was only being a fellow comrade, nothing else!" Her feelings are being juggled by her mind as she enters a repetitive cycle of denies and wants. The thoughts of the hugging Link, made her touch herself. Barnette quickly comes to her senses as the water gets cold, "What in the... IM DONE!"

Barnette steps out the shower and views herself in the mirror. "I am... I... I am beautiful. I only heard it from my crew mates, but... hmph" She dries herself off and brushes her teeth. She continues to try to ignore what her heart and mind keeps fighting over, but she feels a bit pleasant about it. "Maybe we should have dinner or go fishing on the planet. Maybe start a garden together and cook afterwards... BAH, what am I saying? I don't know how to fish and make gardens... but... Dinner sounds nice..."

As she is fully dressed, Barnette enters the infirmary for a check up.

Duelo: Kind of early are we?

Barnette: I don't stay up all night to work. I need a check up, by the way.

Duelo: I gave you one yesterday, but I suppose I can give you one.

Barnette: Just the eyes, please.

Duelo: odd, but ok... everything is fine.

Barnette: Thanks. my head was hurting that was all.

Barnette quickly leaves the infrimary.

As always, Link is found in his room, in bed. Barnette, enters the code and sneaks in, to wake the hero. "Hey! Link! Listen!" She wakes him up to serve him breakfast in bed. Confused, Link nods with a smile on his face, but is quickly shocked to find Barnette in casual clothing. "What? Something on my face?" He shakes his head with a smile, then proceeds to take the lid off the plate. "It's your breakfast exclusive. Two large omellettes, four thick slices for ham, three apple pancakes, three waffles, and two pieces of sausages, and 4 pieces of bacon. With orange juice, milk, and cold flavored water. Oh, and I seasoned them all just for you." Link smells the large meal and digs in. At an expected pace, Link eats like a gentlemen with a little soldier in him. Barnette pulls up a chair and watches Link chow away at the well cooked meal. "Add syrup to the pancakes and waffles, they'll taste much better if you do." She takes the napkin and wipes around Link's lips.

Moments later, the plate was clean, with a smiling Link. "Did you like it?" Link nods his head with two thumbs up. "I just... uhhhh wanted to repay you for saving Merith.. and I uhh can do this every day if you like..." Link told her it was not needed, but Barnette proceeded to place her finger on Link's lip. This made the Hylian froze as the pirate wiped away syrup. "You used the napkin too much, so I improvised." Link removed her finger from his lip as he smiled a bit. "If you're not busy later, can you show me how to play that instrument of yours."

It is very ironic, as Barnette strongly disliked Link, but began to fall for the Hylian, who is oblivious to her romantic gestures. But, one thing is certain, Barnette had to get advice from someone, otherwise Link would be waking up hungry.


	10. Devastation

"How'd it go? How'd it go?" Dita hops up in joy to hear Barnette give a response about Link.

Barnette: He's uhh very pleased. He allowed my to touch him.

Dita: Really? Mr. Alien gets annoyed when I touch him!

Barnette: I don't want him to catch onto what I am doing yet.

Jura: Why not? It can make him want you!

Barnette: I... no, I just don't. I don't know enough about him.

Jura and Dita: Ask him to dinner!

Barnette: I thought it was suppose to be the other way around...

Jura: As much as he talks, I doubt you would hear when he asks. But, HE IS SOOOO CUUUTTTTEEEE!

Barnette sighs, then soon leaves. She didn't mentioned that Link allowed her to hold his ocarina.

Link thinks about his second and first encounter with the stranger. The second time, in the registry, she become more hesistant, but more demanding. Still stating she wants to help Link. This causes Link to decide to go snooping around, but the smell of the kitchen and gunpowder was amongst many pirates. His search was limited, he could not enter the women's quarters without permission. Frustrating, Link decided he could blow off steam by spending time with the now friendly Barnette.

Merith slowly lets her legs hang off the bed, while trying to remove an IV. Barely enough strength to stay awake, she manages to take it out without any bleeding. She slowly gets off the bed and walks to the exit. peeking her head out, she finds no one around, she then sneaks down to hall. This is not the first time she's done this escape attempt. She makes it to the armory and sits in a corner with a fully loaded gun. Slowly placing the gun on her temple, she pulls the trigger.

Little did she know the gun was loaded with blanks. she constantly pulls the trigger, only to end in tears. It was not long before she was found and carried back to the infirmary with no retaliation.

Meia recieves word on Merith's suicide attempt once again. "I hope she gets better." She thinks back on the time when Merith first joined. The young teen was more to herself and keep isolation when possible, but she was eager to be on the field. Meia wished she had a better experience than before. "If only I went... Instead if you." Now the young one is now suicidal.

"Uh Meia?" She opened her eyes to find a nurse, curiously looking at her. Meia walks away, but not without saying, "We've replaced the ammunition with blanks temporarily."

After hours of silence, a darknut appears in the registry. He slams his heavy sword on the ground as he shouts for battle. His appearance triggered an alarm, but at the nick of time, Link arrived with his sword and shield ready. The darknut slowly turns to face Link, as the young hero drawn out his sword. They both stand ready for a deadly engagement.

"It's in here! HURRY! LINK WENT TO COMBAT IT!" A superior orders other pirates to provide backup for the Hylian. Guns were locked and loaded and armor was worn to it's finest. They ran into the registry to block the exit, ever letting anything enter or leave. With grunts and steel clashing, the over aggressive darknut throws his large sword at the hero to draw out his swifter blade. As he slid under the flying sword, Link manages to cut down the darknut with quick rising slash , followed with an opposite slash. The darknut fell and vanished, then there was a clapping heard from behind Link.

BANG! Barnette fires a gun at the figure behind Link. The bullet hits Link in the right shoulder, rendering his shield arm useless. "Damn! Link get down!" Barnette quickly lays on the ground with him as the pirates opened fire upon the purple cloaked figure. He simply used a forceful wind to stop all the on coming bullets, making them all fall onto Link and Barnette. "Hmph, this is how the weak greets a wind sage... I will further wish for an apology from your company... Link" It was none other than the wind sage, Vaati.

Barnette pulls Link up quickly. As they fall back, four other pirates stood guard infront. Unfortunately, a giant golden claded figure stood behind them. "Not gonna happen" The large figure kicks the two, back to Vaati, but not without knocking over the other pirates. As Link landed on his back, he catches Barnette. "My, My, My. If it isn't the little one... who's finally grown up."

A heavy gust of wind forces Link to roll onto the far side of the room. Another lifts Barnette into the air and binds her to the ceiling. "Shit... This is bad.." barnetted mutters to herself. The lady, who regarded Link as the little one, binds Link to the ground with magical butterflies, and grins as she applies pressure to his gunshot wound.

Now upset a pirate hollers out in rage. "THIS IS WHY I NEVER TRUSTED HIM! HE WAS A BAIT TO LURE THIS PSYCHOS ABOARD THE NIRVANA! WE OUGHT TO KILL HIM WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE AT FIRST!"

Vaati: QUIET YOU! Onox... would you please give that swinging a rest and Veran make him suffer for what he has done to us and Lord Ganon.

Veran: Why certainl...

Onox: Now you just hold up just a darn minute, Windy. Don't forget I was the one put in charge...

Vaati: Yes but you ar..

Onox: SHUT IT YOU GRAPE!

Vaati is rendered silent, a humiliating act for a sage. As Veran applies more pressure to Link with her deadly magic, She freezes the squad of pirates supposedly providing back up. Barnette is released by Vaati's wind bind and lands on her left knee, nearly shattering it from a high fall. She grunts as she stands slowly with her new injury. Quickly thinking, she throws a smoke grenade towards the upset wind sage and makes an attempt to attack Veran with her combat knife. She leaps towards her, only to have her wrist be caught the slim witches free hand. Before she had knew it, Vaati had already vanqushed the smoke before the grenade released it.

Veran: A... little.. fiesty are we? (Taunting Barnette)

Barnette: Go to... hell! (Attempts to push the knife further)

Veran: Please give it up. Your puny to me.

Vaati prepares to use a strong gust on Barnette to make a fatal blow on here, until Link leaps and grabs a hold of Veran. "WHA! HOW DID YOU?" Astonished by the wounded Hylian, Veran quickly morphs into butterflies to avoid Link's sword thrusting through her back. Unfortunately, the sword stabs Barnette right in her left arm. "Lets leave, I'm sure that he'll br hated by his companions now." The evil trio leaves as Barnette yells in pain. The accident is not viewed as one by the stressful pirates.

Link was handcuffed and thrown into a cell in the brig. "You monster... She trusted you.. we trusted you." As the cell lazers activate, Link watches the guards leave. Not broken, but ashamed of harming an ally. Link lays on the bed provide, but only to be harrassed by Hibiki. "Now what is this guy doing here? Oh wait, I know. He lured his friends here and stabbed Barnette for shooting him."

Bart: That could be the case, but what was the motive?

Duelo: You two are always at it with your assumptions...

Bart: Wouldn't "assume" the same as well? I mean he did just did a full thrust in your stomach. As you said *ahem* "He did not rupture any great vessels or any other vessels, but that stab went right through" *ahem* "back"

Duelo glares at Bart for having his ridiculous ways, which results in him leaving.

Bart: Hey come back here! It was just a joke!

Hibiki: Sheesh who needs him. We got our boy Link here to keep us company...

Link looks back with a glare to the adjacent cell as Hibiki and Bart gossip about him. His primary focus was to get himself out of the uncomfortable handcuffs, which were making him cramp. Luckily, his agility allowed him to move his cuffed hands infront of him by raising his legs under his arms. As he shrugs the stress off his shoulders, Link tries to break off the gelatin like cuffs, but they keep reattatching.

"No use for that", the stranger appears once again, "They have you locked like an animal. You don't know what you are capable of nor do they." Link slowly approach the electric entrance of the cell, only to have a gush of wind force him back. "Stay back! You will bring harm onto me as you will yourself! Listen to me hero, it is your destiny to become what you are to these helpless people, only then will that determine your path. Your apologetic performance against the evil lord's soldiers was only a mistake on your behalf, due to your infinite rage." As Hibiki and Bart continue gossip, they are completely oblivious to the cloaked stranger. Only with ever growing curiousity, Link questions the stranger about his... enhancements. "What is it, oh so ever hero? Your what?... Ohhh, the conflict with the evil king has granted you to be more superior than you were before. The crystalization was formed by none other than Princess Zelda herself, only to shield you from that life stealing blow from the king himself. Unfortanetely, her bad timing resulted in the evil king being crystalized as well. Which, gave the seven sages enough to time trap the evil king forever, but in result losing a faithful hero to saving the triforce from evil hands and Hyrule's cause. As a result of her guilt, Princess Zelda has imbedded..." Link eyes slowly widen as the stranger concludes, "The triforce of wisdom within your hand... But, your enhanced abilities comes from the magic from the crystal, as it contained seven elements and magic from the Princess herself. Strength of a Gerudo, lung capacity of a Zora and Gerudo, control of light and shadow, and speed of the forest's wind rested within you as you awoken from your slumber between worlds. Losing you not only stressed the sages and Zelda, but the Princess has fell very ill with the lack of your presence in your homeworld... and before you ask, she is very well alive, but only in a long wakeless sleep. So you see, it is not permanent." Hearing this makes Link collapse to his knees and stare at the ground, with his eyes forced open with all his might. Not only shocked, but feels a heavy burden upon him. "She will awaken soon, but only with time, not from your presence."

Barnette walks towards the window, watching the nebulas as the Nirvana flies through space. She places her hand on her upper abdominal wound and pulls away due to the pain. With her thoughts consisting of betrayel and hate, she knocks over and IV machine, then proceed to throw tools against the wall. She takes a deep breath as she begins to remove the bandage. But, as soon as she touches it, a hand grabs her by the wrist. Merith, pale and cold as ice, stands next to her. "Don't do it."

Barnette: You don't know what it feels like. My... insides hurt...

Merith: Maybe, but you'll only make it worse.

Barnette: What are you talking about? and why are you cold?

Merith faints, but only to have Barnette catch her. Barnette hurts herself as she strains her abs to hold Merith. "HEY! WHY AREN'T YOU IN BED?!"

"She's only malnurished, and she's lost her appetite due to the anxiety and trauma she's suffered from the field." Duelo examines Merith as he restrains her on the bed, "it only shows what long term effects it can have on someone after being shell shocked. If this continues, we may have to make arrangements for a funeral for her." Barnette unwillingly accepts the male doctor's information on her fellow pirate. With no further hesistation, she requests that Duelo apply the red gel upon her wound. Duelo complies with her request, but is unsure of what it can do to her wound and how she will react to it.

As the doctor applies the red chu jelly upon Barnettes abdominal wound, he quickly jumps back. Her wound healed incredibly fast, with her pain and aches going away in a instant. "I'm... I'm not in no pain anymore... This stuff really does work like a miracle..." Barnette quickly leaves the infirmary, leaving Duelo astonished. He normally records his clinical rotations, luckily for him, he had a close video of the chu jelly effects on Barnette's great wound. He quickly leaves the infirmary to present the recording to the captain.

Hours later, Link is escorted into the conference room by armed pirates. He is forced down into a chair, grunting upon the pressure placed upon his bullet wound. He adjusts himself in the chair to ease the pain. "The bullet is still in his arm. Maybe we should've got that out earlier." Jura whispers to Gascogne, only to receive approval. Link looks around in the surrounding room as it is filled with laughter, serious discussion, and silence. He stills feels the burden of Zelda and now Barnette upon him, leaving him silent as he's even been. Magno enters the room, only to notice Link still bleeding.

Magno: Would someone tell me why is he still bleeding?

Pirate 1: Captain! Traitors should not receive treatment!

Gascogne: He's no traitor, he only made a little mistake.

Pirate 2: Why would you say that? Clearly you haven't seen Barnette's wound.

Gascogne: (stands up) Clearly you haven't.. Barnette looks fine to me, there's she is right there.

The majority of the room gasps as they see there is no wound.

Barnette: The red gel healed me in an insta... What?

As the others stare at Barnette, Link passes out, without everyone knowing. As the room was sparked with conversation, Barnette looks over at Link and then looks away. It was not long before Duelo showed the video demonstrating and elaborating on the quick healing process by the chu jelly. As it continues, Barnette keeps glaring at Link, then his shoulder, which to her surprise that he is still bleeding.

B.C: So with this... gel, we can expect faster medical treatments. But, what about Merith? you have yet to inform us of her condition.

Duelo: (Slowly looks over at Barnette, then faces the room) We may... need to make funeral arrangements pretty soon.

Gascogne: WHAT?!

B.C: This is absurd!

Jura: Oh my...

Dita: Nooo!

Duelo: She refuses to eat, she's still malnurished from the field, and her weight has dropped fast! I would insert a feeding tube into her duodenum, but she would never allow it! Now you tell me, what other choice do we have?!

The room has fallen silent from Duelo's facts. With it being quiet, Link slowly gains concious once again, but passes out. Duelo looks over at Link, only to see that he is bleeding. He pulls out a tube with the red chu jelly inside, catching eyes from all overe the room. "Watch this"

Duelo squeezes all the red chu jelly out onto Link's now exposed shoulder. Within seconds, the bullet falls out and Link's shoulder looks as if it was never scratched. "This could be our best shot at our medical treatments, no more scarcity amongst supplies." Duelo places more faith into the red chu jelly.

Gascogne: Hey, Doc.

Duelo: Yes?

Gascogne: Think that red stuff could fix Merith?

Duelo: I'm not sure if it could, it only works on wounds as we can all see. I need to run some more tests.

Barnette: Well GET TO IT DOCTOR! SHE WON'T LAST ANOTHER MINUTE WITHOUT YOU!

As Link fully regains concious, he finds that the cuffs are gone and he is on the infirmary bed. He feels the shoulder pain is gone and sits up quickly. Only to quickly cover up when a cold air hit him on his back. Releasing a deep sigh, Link looks at the back of his hand, expecting a glow from both triforces.

Link hears two women having a discussion outside the door. It sounds like B.C and Meia, so it has to be important.

Meia: He's dangerous, we need to keep him celled.

B.C: As much as I agree with you, we will not.

Meia: It was an accident, but you've seen how much force he put into that thrust. Barnette is only lucky to be alive at this moment.

B.C: It was a terrible sight, but you've once fought along side him, as well as Orangello. So the answer is no.

Meia: But...

B.C: I heard enough from you! If you want to take the situation into your own hands, then do it! (Thrusts a gun into Meia's grasp)

Meia:...

Link backs away from the door as it slides open. Meia is startled by the sight of the Hylian as she looks up. Without hesistation, she draws the gun and aims it at Link's head. He remains still with his hands in the air. "I... will not... allow anymore harm onto my crew. Starting with you."

Meia fires the gun.


	11. Anxious

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the long delays for the updates and wish I did not disappoint many of you. College has been keeping me busy the past year and months, but I will attempt to upload the chapters that I've worked on in may. Please enjoy

The bullet flies past Link's face and Meia drops the gun. "I can't... Without you, we've wouldn't make it this far. I'm sorry for being an inconvenience." She leaves and nearly bumps into B.C. The pirrate commander picks up the gun and glares over at Link before leaving. Link fastens the belt on his tunic and prepares to leave the infirmary. As soon as he exits, he catches a glimpse of Merith.

Hours has past, Barnette spends her time sitting on the side of her bed contemplating on what firearms she should take with her. Jura enters her room and gives her a big hug, "Hows my BARNY BEAR doing up at this late hour?!" The two fall on the ground and laugh about it.

Barnette: Maybe I could ask you the same thing?

Jura: Well, let me see... I was only following Link, he was acting kind of strange though.

Barnette: (rises to her knees) Strange?

Jura: Yeah, like her was oblivious to his surroundings. As if he was following someone.

Barnette: When did you last see him?  
Jura: Just before I came into your room.

Barnette: (Pulls Jura up) Come on lets find him!

"There he goes", Barnette quietly whispers. As she rises, Jura pulls her back down. With a investigative look on her, Jura releases her, only to see her dashes behind a closer corner to Link. He walks towards the deck and stares out of the window. Barnette slowly enters the deck with Jura not far behind. Just as soon as she is about to walk closer, Barnette is held by Jura.

Barnette: Jura, what gives?

Jura: Why are you so interested in him?

Barnette: What?

Jura: You've been acting strange when I brought him up. Are you still infatuated with a man that nearly killed you?

Barnette: (blushes) No, no, it's not that at all... (Looks over at Link) not at all.

Jura: Then, what is it?

Barnette: I want to know of his history with those guys.

Jura smacks herself on the forehead after hearing Barnette's answer. The two step right behind the Hylian, only to hear a sword be drawn from behind them. The two turn around slowly only to see Link was behind them the whole time. "Aw shit, the doppleganger!" Barnette tackles Jura out of the way, before Link slashed at his now shadowy counterpart. The shadow pushes Link away and forms into it's original shape, Dark Link.

"You never learn, do you? I am a part of you." The shadow continues to taunt Link as he slashes back and forth. As the shadow swings his blade, he is shot in the wrist by a lazer. Meia keeps her distance as she provides cover to Link from any cheap blows. With her is an attack squad, armed and ready on command. With this support, Link begins to think of any possible opposing strategies while he blocks blows from his shadow.

As always, Link's great slashes makes Dark Link disappear into the ground, only to rise again. But, the shadow finds and opening and slashes Link across the chest. He rolls out of the way from a downward slah, but quickly slides behind the shadow and thrusts his sword through his back. Unfortantely, Dark Link splits into two copies. Barnette loads her gun as qucikly, "Oh no, Link is gonna be in trouble now."

"FIRE!" Meia orders the squad to blast the shadows, but only to no avail. The copy turns his attention towards the squad as the other occupies Link. It was not long before the squad had fallen back to stay out of the copy's range. On the other, Link's shield endures rapid clashes against a shadowy blade. With Dark Link distracted, Link takes the oppurtunity to leg sweep and follow with a successful vertical slash. As he was split in two, the shadow along with the copy vanished, with a fading laugh to end the conflict for now.

Meia approaches Link with angry haste and she points her finger at him. "This is never the end of this disturbance! I can't have you roaming around this ship swinging that blade around!" It was not long before Jura stood up for up the Hylian. Only to Meia's dismay, she begins to become more challenging towards Link. It was not like she was the only one to disapprove of Link's prescence amongst them.

As the disappointed commander leaves with the attack squad, Jura pushes Barnette towards a sweaty Link. "Heeeyyy! Barnette had something to tell you earlier! Why don't you let him know!" Jura took a big step back to give the two space. As shocking to her as the situation stood, Barnette finds herself with a crossed thought. With more doubts rising about within her, she shuts her eyes. This confuses Link, so he puts away his sword and shield to approach her closer. As he stepped close, she took one big step back; oddly enough to be followed with her turning her back towards him. Her change in activity makes her friend Jura approach her with concern.

Barnette turns around and takes a deep breath. With confidence build up, she finally releases her concern thought. "You should take a shower. Sweat is all over you.." Jura falls face first to the ground due to the silly thought from Barnette. But, Link looks at her with a smile on his face as he wipes his forehead. "Maybe I should get going! I don't want to wake up late or anything like that! Let's go Jura!" He watches the to dash of the deck, back into the hall. With the isolation, he unsheathes his sword once again and stares at his reflection. With a deep sigh, he sheathes the bed and calls it a night.

With the morning hour passing, Link tosses and turns in bed. His nightmare consists of him being tortured by friendly faces. His bed is soaking from his cold sweats and grips the sheet and spread very tightly. In his nightmare, Ganon crushes his chest and breaks him, but not before saying, "The Trifoce is mine!" Link yells as he awakes and swings his blade as if someone was infront of him. He slowly starts to catch his breath as her sheathes his blade. Sleep has never felt so terrible to the hero before.

"Sooo! Who's going to stop me this time? Apparently not you!" The space trader named Rabat teases Hibiki about stealing his vanguard. He and Hibiki go back and forth with each other, attracting a lot of attention.

Hibiki: LOOK HERE YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVE NO PLACE ON THIS SHIP! SO LEAVE!

Rabat: HAHA.. HA! You really think I'm going to leave without making you mad boy? You still got jokes kid, I like that about you!

Hibiki: Grrrr, why I aught to... forget it!

Hibiki walks away after crossing through the crowd. He bumps into Barnette, which frustrates her since she keeps a low tolerance for men. "Hey eggplant! Watch it!"

After a hot shower, Link gets dressed in his red tunic for a change. He grabs an ocarina and plays it for a little while. He plays Zelda's Lullaby with a calm pace to fit the dim room.

The song brings a knock at his door, interrupting his quiet routine. As the door slides open, Barnette just walks in after a "Hi Link." She walks towards the window and looks into outer space, while fidgeting with a knife in her hands. "Your song caught my attention, as I walked by. I just so happened to wonder if this scenery makes you... calm." Barnette grips the handle of the blade as Link sits on his bed," So... I wanted to tell you about myself. I have a lack of respect for men, especially those who harm women." Link raises an eyebrow as Barnette stops talking. She slowly approaches him and draws out her knife completely. Link showed no resistance to the blade to his neck, nor any sign of panic. "Aren't you afraid?! Why aren't you trying to snap my neck?!" Link only grinned at Barnette, as he can see through her test or trick. "Do you feel betrayed in anyway?!" Link shakes his head as he removes the knife from Barnette's hands. She slowly backs away to the window and leans against the adjacent wall.

"You don't seem to be bothered by my prescence at all... To be honest, I have some hard feelings about you stabbing me, although it was only a mistake you made. But, the thought of you possibly doing it again is still there... as well as the phantom pain..." Link replied with a smile as he returned Barnette her blade, but she rejects it. "No, you keep it. You've always seemed better with blades than anyone else on board." She completely faced the window, leaving the knife in Link's grasp. He shifts his sights from the knife onto Barnette, who is now giving off a deep sound of relief.

A moment of silence has fallen upon the room as the two remained idle. With her thoughts in another place, Barnette places her hand on the window and gaze at the stars. Link, now putting away the knife, approaches Barnette with his hand out. He stops as he thinks of how she may react to him touching her once again, but he still could not pass up that chance. As his hand lands upon her shoulder, Barnette shifts away. Now facing Link, Barnette crosses her arms and shakes her head. "I can't... See you later.." She leaves out in a hurry, leaving the Hylian speechless.

As the Nirvana closed in on a planet, Link views the large giant blue rock as if it was a star. "It's name is Barsin. That planet has human, animal, and plant life. Land, as well sea has it's firm environments." Gascogne stands right next to him, leaning on the rail. His attention shifts to the tall woman of the registry. "Kid, you know what, I think you'll like it there. You should take Barnette around to make up for your accident..." Link looks the other way fast when she brings up Barnette. Gascogne has the right assumption, but decides not to get involved with matters that were not her own." Well kid, in the next four hours we'll be on that planet... and most likely away from those harvesters as well."

Everyone gathers into one part of the ship as usual, but only for a different reason. Duelo has announced that Merith has finally died due to serious health complications from the malnutrition and trauma. While many bidding their farewells to the very young pirate, Link was given the honor to pay his respects last. He kneels down and bows his head as if he was to say a prayer. After a few seconds, he rises and leaves the room without looking back. He did not wish to know how the pirates dispose of the body. For all he knows, they would most likely bury her on the planet.

Hibiki bumps into Link, who then turns around and frowns as he looks the short human. "Geez" Hibiki walks by the Hylian talking under his breath. Frustrated as he was, he quickly paid a respect and left in a hurry. Was it possible Link's presence was that nerve wrecking for? If not only him, who else was disturbed with the Hylian around?

Hours has past and Link watches the vanguard and dreads take off. One by one, each take a slow flight out of the docking bay, while the Hylian catches a quick glimpse of the inside of the cockpits of each dread. Meia was first, Jura was the second, Dita become the third, but the fourth dread was to be Barnette, who just so happened to be deep in thought. She stares at the opening so blankly, she release her hands off the controls. As she rubs her eyes, Meia radios her. "Why haven't you left the docking bay yet?!" with Meia now in her ear, Barnette reluctantly answers as she takes off. As she passed the window, Link got a close look her, only to notice that she is sweating.

As the dreads and vanguard close in on the planet's atmosphere, they all come to a brief halt, except Hibiki. He slows down, only to give himself time to turn around.

Hibiki: Hey! Why did you all stop all of a sudden?!

Jura: We're picking something up on the radar! Aren't you?!

Hibiki: (Looks at his sonar and radar) I've got nothing.

Dita: Oh no... could it be...

Barnette: HARVESTERS AT 6'O CLOCK!

A stream of robots nearly attacks the the squad, as four larger ships emerge around the Nirvana. Thinking quickly on their feet, the squad retaliates with large amounts of ballistic rounds upon the large harvester ships, as Hibiki used the vanguard's sword the dispose of the robots. Not only did it give them an upper hand, one ship was destroyed. But, the advantage did not last long since the larger ships release more smaller ships. The Nirvana's shield is soon attacked within seconds.

As the ship rocked, Link falls off a ledge, but breaks his falls. He looks around for a way to climb back up. He pulls out his hookshot and aims for a rail on the ceiling. As he shoots it, another rocking motion knocks off his aim making him latch onto a glass window. He is quickly reeled in, while trying to release the hookshot from the glass. With not much choice, he releases the hookshot and lands on the ledge of a walkway. In the midst of losing his grip, Gascogne and B.C pulls him up before he slipped.

Gascogne: Nice work with the control center's window!

B.C: COME ON! THE DOCKING BAY IS NOT THE PLACE YOU WANT TO BE WHEN THERE IS A BATTLE GOING ON!

Link dusts himself off and takes a quick look at his hookshot. Since it was out of his reach, he follows B.C and Gascogne out of the docking bay.

"AHHH! I NEED HELP!" Dita's dread has a robot latched onto it while she takes fire from a two ships. Thhe vanguard flies by clashing it's sword against both enemies. "Thanks! Mr. Alien!" With her praise given, Dita and Hibiki combine the dread and vannguard to gain an upper in the conflict.

Meia fires upon the enemy vessels and fires rockets towards a larger ship. But, another ship appears, only larger. "What!" She manuvers out of oncoming fire, while retaliating back. "HIBIK! DITA! YOU TWO FOCUS ON THE LARGER SHIPS! BARNETTE, JURA, AND I WILL PROVIDE YOU TWO COVER THE BEST WE CAN!" With the orders given, the immediate action is now taken, but they have yet to gain an advantage. In the midst of providing support, Barnette takes a bad hit to the rear of her dread. "DAMN IT! I'M HIT!" As she recieves covering fire from Jura, her ally takes a side her near the cock pit. "Oh NO! This is getting bad!"

Link rushes to the deck to where Magno sits in her chair and B.C gives the orders. As he gets the perfect view of the battle, his eyes widen as he sees the struggling state of the pirates. He looks the other way, only to find the mysterious stranger. He checks his surroundings only to see that everything around is frozen. "Hero, why must you watch? You have the power in your hand to turn and aid, so why must you wait? Your magic will assist if you decide to reach your hand into the ever lasting outer space." The stranger raises her left and points towards the giant spherical window, "Focus hard hero. Only your focus can determine the next feat." As the stranger disappears, Link falls to the ground as the ship shakes. "This can't be happening! Our shields are at 45%! And Barnette and Jura has taken some nasty hits!" The commotion amongst the deck helps Link back on his feet. He points his hand out towards the window, while supporting it with his right hand. "Wait. Boss, I think he's doing something again."

Magno: Boy! This is no time for you Mumbo Jumbo!

B.C: Boss!

Magno: What is it?!

Magno follows B.C's pointing finger as they both gaze upon Link emitting green like smoke. The now occupied deck turn their attention to the grunting Link. He strains more to use his magic, but with one shout, the Nirvana, vandread, and dreads are covered with green aura's. The aura repairs and enhances all capabilites, turning the tides of battle. As it would appear, the Trifoce glows brighter on the back of Link's left hand, now giving the projection of a hollow suit of armor, similar to Hibiki's vanguard, stands amongst the the squad.

Meia:... (shocked)

Hibiki: Holy... cow (shocked)

Dita: Woooow... (amazed)

Jura: Oh.. my (astonished)

Barnette: Thats... incred.. idle (amazed)

The hollow projection swings freezes the harvester fleet and destroys it with swings from it's blade. As the giant harvester ship fell, Link collapse onto the floor, making the giant hollow armor fade away, along with the auras.

Barnette immediately flies back to the Nirvana, with the others behind her. As she docks, she jumps out in the process of her dread docking itself. She dashes towards the elevator, pressing the button repeatedely to leave the bay. As she waits, her heart is beating with a rush of fear in her veins and arteries. Her heavy breathing only adds to the anticipation of what she could expect to find. She is then startled when the elevator signals her to get off.

She dashes to the infirmary and falls over. "Damn it! Why am I so afraid?! What is happening?!" And with her head filled with anxiety, she continues her race to the infirmary. As she enters, she finds the only person who could've performed such feat, sitting on the bed, Link.

She marches in and stops several feet within range. "Was that... you?!" Barnette now out of breath, falls to her knees, "How did you... Do all... of... that from... the Nir...vana?" As expected, Link nodded his head without speaking. She stands up, with assistance from Duelo, but only to lose her footing still. "You should sit down, your your adrenaline has yet to be inhibited."

Gascogne: I don't know who you really are, but as long as you stick with us, we could sleep another night. (Pats Link on the back.)

B.C: You're very mysterious, but I suppose I can agree with Gascogne on this one.

Magno: You sure do know how to make up for mishaps boy.

Bart: Man, I didn't know if we were gonna make it. But, thank goodness you step in.

Gascogne: You know what kid? I've got an idea. We're gonna have a feast over this victory in honor of you.

Barnette: Wait, Don't you think you're taking it too far?

Gascogne: Is that a problem?

Barnette: He did earned us a victory, but we didn't need his help. We've had plenty of close calls before.

B.C: This time it didn't appear to be a close call. I was afraid you were all gonna die out there.

Barnette: But...

Gascogne: Then it's settled. Barnette why don't you and the cooks prep up a good feast for our "Hero".

Barnette: Why me?!

Gascogne: You're basically our best cook.

Barnette now frustrated and embarrassed at once is approached by B.C. "Yes? Anymore advice?" Seeing how Barnette is annoyed by the tone in her voice, B.C nods her head, but walks towards the exit. "Next time, when an enemy is shooting at you... DO A BARREL ROLL!"


	12. No need to worry I got your back

A/N: This past couple months has gotten me behind on my intended writings. I appreciate those who are patient and impatient for another chapters. I promise I will release as many as I can before september.

As quickly as they set up another camp, the pirates run into natives of the purple planet. Surprisingly, they can communicate amongst a variety of universal languages, so translation was not needed. amongst this, they are completely generous. Thus providing food and labor for the pirates. They lack the intelligence to use technology, but are able to use their knowledge to build by examining parts.

Barnette blends up some some fruits and vegetables that were provided by the nice villagers, yet she remains skeptical. As she comes to her forth batch of fruits and veges, she looks at it with an upset look. She rinses them as she place in the high powered blender.

"Hey, are those breakfast smoothies ready yet?" Bart walks in the kitchen unannouced, which disturbs Barnette. She raises a knife and faces him with an evil grin, "And why do you care?!" This sight caused him to flee for his life as her glare hits him. In a fit of rage, she throws the knife without aiming. It deflects off the wall and heads towards her at full speed. Within seconds, she is startled to see that Link has caught the knife before it reached her. "Oh it's you... I suppose you still want that dinner even more after catching that I bet... Well too bad, you're just gonna have to wait like everyone else.

"It cold on this darn planet and the kitchen has to be freezing as well..." Link walks over to the freezing Barnette, but to only look away quickly as he noticed her breasts moving along with her shivers. With this pause, he dashes out the kitchen and retrieves a robe from his room. He returns to the kitchen within a few minutes to find Gascogne teasing the young cook about her shivering. "Don't worry, I'm sure you have something to heat you up, hahaha" As Gascogne leaves, Link offers his robe to Barnette, only to receive an awkward stare from her. "I don't want nothing from you, just leave me alone. I'll be fine." But, Link still insisted that she wore it, yet she still refused. "Look, I don't want anything we did awhile back to make anything happen. I'm just not interested and plus that'll catch on fire if I started cooking with that on." Steadily Barnette refused, but it only went on deaf ears towards the Hylian. After constantly insisting, Barnette gives in, "OOOH FINE! If this'll make you happy and keep you out of the kitchen then hand it over!"

Just as she reaches for the robe, a frog like creature snatches it. The two are startled by the size of the thing. Link pursues it out of the kitchen. He jumps towards it and successfully grabs it, only to have it slip out his grasp and jumps off his face. Feeling insulted, Link chases it outside with his sword drawn. As he jumps off the Nirvana, Link bumps into a large muscular villager warrior who appears as the frog's master. "So... you this Link the women talk so high and low about.. What makes you so great young man?" Link steps back with a frown on his face, showing that he is clearly angered. "I, chief of neighboring village, wish to have a spar with you. Do you accept my challen..." He is quickly cut by Barnettte, who steps infront of Link. "No, he will not do any fighting against anyone! So why don't you go back to assisting your people in whatever you were doing!" She stood in Link's defense as in retaliation to the planets cold climate.

The chief of the villagers became upset at the fact a woman was fussing at him. He states that men are superior in every way and that she should butt out of his business. This only caught the attention of the pirates and villagers as they drop their tasks. Link steps between the two as they argue back and forth, with no success. He then challenges Link to a duel, which his challenge was declined by even Link. With his disappointment growing, the chief walks away, but his attention is caught by Barnette as she snaps.

Barnette: THE REASON HE'S NOT CHALLENGING YOU IS BECAUSE HE KNOWS HE CAN KICK YOUR ASS! YOU 7 FT BEANSTALK!"

Chief: I've had enough of your insults woman! (Faces Link) Face me and I will return your possession!

Link Looks around as eyes are now locked on him. He lets out a deep sigh and nods his head once. This pleased the chief enough, that he has the a circle formed as an arena from a mysterious energy souce. Link enters and draws his sword and shield. As he enters his fighting stance, Barnette smacks herself in the face, "Me and my big mouth..."

"Be ready young seed..." The chief dashes towards Link with his spear attempting to impale. Link jumps to the left and breaks the spear with his shield by using a descending bash. The large chief jumps backwards to avoid a downward slash from Link. "Link just spar with him, don't kill him!" B.C shouts an order to the already task focused Hylian. As he sprints to the dual wielding man, Link holds up his sword to prepare to impale. Seeing this, the chief quickly jumps to the right. Unfortunately for the chief, Link withdraws his sword and bashes him out of the circle with his shield. The Hylian sends the tall man hurling almost ten feet out of the circle. If the spar was timed, it would have been or atleast fifteen seconds.

A moment of silence follows as the chief laid there on the ground. Link, feeling sympathetic, hops out of the arena to help the chief up onto his feet. But, not without impaling his sword into the ground first.

As Barnette begins to walk away, B.C signals her to talk in private. For some reason, the shivering knows it is not a good thing when the commander requires private talk.

B.C: What is wrong with you? Your words can probably put an end to the aid the inhabitants of this planet can give.

Barnette: (Listening to the clapping and cheers for Link)...

B.C: Orangello!

Barnette: (Shivering) W-what?!

B.C: (facepalms and shakes her head) Don't open your mouth during negotiations anytime soon, understood?

Barnette: Yeah yeah...

B.C: I suppose I'll let you go.

Barnette dashes back into the Nirvana to get warmer. Link watches her enter the ship, only to remember he wanted her to wear the robe. Just as he was about to get it, Gascogne pats him on the back on his performance. "Hey! Nice going showing off there kid!", She looks around for the chief, "I guess he's still humilaited by ya!" Link let's off a friendly smile as he scratches the back of his head. He grabs the robe, but is stopped by the many other villagers, who has questions and praises.

Jura finally awakens and steps out of her room fully dressed for the cold climate. As she throws her bushy scarf around her neck, she is frightened by the sneezing she hears. As she looks over slowly, Barnette is covered by a bed spread and holding a mug of hot chocolate. "Hi Barnette! Didn't see you there!" Cheerful as ever, Jura pays no attention to the now sick Barnette. "Good morning, Jura...A-CHOO! I'm sick of this planet and we haven't been here long..." She sips some of her hot chocolate as she pulls the bed spread on her shoulder. Feeling a bit naughty Jura, feels that she may know what Barnette needs. She slowly approaches her, paying no attention to the hot chocolate, and attempts to whisper in her ear. Due to her large breast size, Jura bumps the mug, causing the hot chocolate to splash on Barnette. "DAAAAAAMMMMMMNNNNNNN IIIIIITTTTTT BUUUUURRRRRNNNNSSS!"

Moments later, the two sit together in the sick bay, Barnette looking upset and Jura forcing herself to smile. Duelo hands a tube of cooling ointment for Barnette. As obvious as it appears, the doctor askes how did it happen.

Barnette:... (Sniffs) Do you really got to ask?

Jura:... heh...heh...heh.. funny that you should ask... heheheh

Duelo: Well, I was just curious of how you got that first degree burn.

Barnette: She knocked my hot chocolate, that I've prep, out of my mug and burned the hell out of my chest.

They leave the sick bay, while Jura promises that she can make Barnette forget what happened. It was obvious that Barnette rejected Jura's sexual advance, then by the third time of offering, Jura becomes fed up and blames Link for it. Barnette quickly informs Jura that she does not have any interest in the Hylian even swears that she doesn't. Her words had went towards deaf ears, as Jura denies her words and pleads that they pick up where they left off. Barnette, now feels pressured, still rejects Jura, but acknowledges her feelings. " Please, give me some time..." Jura feels as if she is pushing Barnette to make a decision she doesn't want to make, apologizes and hugs her. "I'm sorry, Barnette, I don't want anything to happen to you that's all..." Jura, quickly changing her mood to cheerful, heads for the lower deck to go outside fo rthe cold weather.

Many of the pirates stay inside the Nirvana due to the harsh climate of the planet, but some tough it out and work in the camp. Although, they are forced to return into the warm center of the ship to prevent sickness and frostbite. Those who become ill, are constantly entering and leaving the sick bay, exhausting Duelo, Paiway, and the medics. Which in fact, the cold air seems to slip into the Nirvana itself and linger for a long period of time.

Paiway: (Holding hier frog puppet) Ribbit! You got a temp of 96.8, Rrrribbit!

Pirate: Stop fooling around and get me some cold medicine, I've got to get back out to the camp!

Paiway: Would you wait until I finish with the shots!

Pirate: I'd rather not wait too long, it's been long enough nurse!

Duelo: You two have to lower your voices, I think we may have a soldier back on the field.

As the minutes passed, Merith sits up slightly, while breathing slowly. "What has been going on since I was sick?"

Link, now sitting at the campfire made by the villagers, informs the villagers of his skills in combat and on the field. He remains silent after sitting down. "That's an interesting story young man. The people on that giant bird should be glad that you're on their side." The chief gave Link a good pat on the back. Gascogne chuckles a bit as she see that Link is very uncomfortable with the compliment. "Hey kid, maybe you should head back in, you've been up all night anyway." Link quickly agrees and takes his leave. "Oh yea! Be a dear and check on my girl Barnette! I think she got sick from being out in this weather!"

Just as he entered the dining area to get a drink, Link finds Barnette sitting alone. She spots Link walking over to her as she puts her mug down. She scoots over as he sits next to her. "What do you want now? Don't you see I want alone time? Go away!" Her rude words, upset Link a little, so he gets up to leave. He looks over at her and keeps walking to the exit. As she looked over at him, she lets out a sigh while shaking her head. "Wait!" Barnette stops Link when the door slides open, "Come back, I... Owe you an apology for what happened outside..." Link slowly turns around and to listen to the upset woman.

Barnette: If I were to take the robe much earlier from you, then I wouldn't have made you fight that big ape, just forgive me so I can leave you alone.

Link: Hm (Still not amused by Barnette)

Barnette: What? you want more? Well I don't... (hesitates and quickly changes her reply) I really don't care for your forgiveness. You can leave all I care.

Link: (Faces the exit and begins walking away) *sighs*

Barnette: (Becomes nervous) Oh no, Link don't go yet! I have something to tell you!

Link: (Rolls his eyes and keeps walking)

Barnette: I really would prefer some company right now... Your's preferably.

Link stops and takes a second to think about what to do. He decides to turn around to sit next to Barnette again. As he gets a look at her face, she appears as if she's been crying. "I'm sorry for what the crew and I have been putting you through. Meia is still sour about you stabbing me... It must be tough to travel with us, especially with me having to work with you.." Link lets off a smile to show to comfort the upset space pirate. She wipes her eyes with the towel around her neck, obviously she knows she can no longer hide them. "You're one of us and we have to treat you like family. But, you're so dangerous to be around sometimes..." Link is quite confused about her motive for saying these words. Little does he know, She is still hurt about Jura.

As tears fall into her hot chocolate, Barnette remains silent to try and hold them back. Link takes off the warm robe and places it around Barnette. Surprised by the warmth of the robe, turns around with her wide and teary. He smiles back at her, while he stands up. She blushes a bit before smiling at the helpful gesture. She sips her chocolate, but spits it out blindly. "Damn, this crap has gotten salty! I guess I cried a little..." She opens her eyes only to find that she spat the chocolate out on Link. The Hylian only sighed as the woman apologized about it.

As Link sports his red tunic, he returns to the dining area only to find Barnette cooking in the kitchen. He walks over to get a better smell. As he walks in, he finds Jura behind Barnette. He stops at the entrance, as Jura gave him a small greeting. Just as he smiles and waves, a large explosion is heard. The three dash out of the kitchen after everything is put away.

Link dashes outside and cuts down a darknut. He is quickly struck by a moblin, but Barnette shots it in the head. B.C uses her whip to take down a large moblin, but is soon exhausted along with Meia. The bokoblins grab a hold of the two as two darknuts approach, dragging Dita and Hibiki. "LINK! WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" Barnette whips out her shotgun follewing behind Link.

Hibiki: LET US GO YOU BIG TIN CAN!

Dita: NOOO PLEASE LET US GO!

Meia: What are we gonna do?!

B.C: THERE'S LINK AND BARNETTE!

Link impales his sword into a defensive moblin, as Barnette follows with a shotgun blast. As they quickly dispatch those in their way, the two darknuts release Hibiki and Dita, but not before sealing them in a magic cage. Link and Barnette split up, Link takes on the darknuts and Barnette frees the captured. He wields his shield to prepare for engagement.

They both attack together to prevent Link from winning. He quickly rolls out of the way and tosses his shield at one. As the Hylian shield makes contact with one darknut, it's arm breaks. Link dashes to finish it off, but is cut off by downward slash from the enemy. His reflexs allow him to roll behind it, following an upward slash. Distracted, Link is grabbed by a sneaky bokoblin. He easily breaks out of the full nelson and rolls under an approaching darknut, who cuts down the bokoblin. He then stabs it in the back by jamming his sowrd through it's armor. Link releases his blade and picks up the huge sword. Using his mighty strength, Link tosses the sword at the injured darknut, slices it in half.

Barnette empty's her shotgun into the bokoblins and helping Meia and B.C to their feet. "Thanks,you two got perfect timing!" B.C stands up and grabs her whip. Meia uses her lazer ring to pierce the brains of approaching enemies. Link quickly groups up with them, after gathering his sword and shield. "Link, that blue skinned woman from the other day is behind this! Can you dispatch of her?!" Link nods his head as Meia informs him.

As a swipe from the Master Sword free's Dita and Hibiki, the ground crumbles underneath him and the others as they try to grab onto dear life. They holler as they are hurling towards to the deep underground. Link quickly wipes out his boomerang and combines it with Farore's wind. He gives hit a strong throw, resulting in the boomerang releasing strong winds that will make the others land easily. Unfortunately, Link is left out of the strong gust since the boomerang only produced enough winds to carry the others to a safe landing. Link yells as he hurls towards the ground, but he lands on a squishy sac. He catches the boomerang and uses Din's fire as a light source. He is shocked by his discovery once he looks down. The other five catch up to Link thanks to his light source.

Dita: AHH! WHAT IS THAT!?

Barnette: A bug?

B.C: What an awfully large one...

Hibiki: WE NEED TO HURRY UP AND SQUISH THIS THING!

Meia: Don't be so rash on harming anything..

Link signals them to step back as he rams his sword through the sac, only to hear a woman scream in pain. It turns out that it was Veran, now wounded. "I'm gonna kill all of you... curses... curse you... curse you naive child..." She begins to hurl fire balls at Link, along with shadow balls. Link was struck by two fire balls, but his red tunic rendered the attacks useless. But as he is hit by a shadow ball, his tunic top was burned away. He quickly uses Nayru's love on him and the other's to reflect the vile woman's magic attacks. "DIE DIE DIE..." Veran becomes very exhausted and the group launch their assault on her. With B.C leading the attack, her whip has scarred Veran's arms and wrist. Meia's lazer burns the woman instead of piercing her. Barnette's smg rounds makes veran feel as if she were being punched and kicked at high speeds. This made the sorcererous upset enough that she was able to let out a scream that broke Nayru's love on the group. She began to unleash a rampage of violent magic, which she states that she will kill herself to ensure their deaths. The group takes cover except Link, who happens to be heavily wounded by Veran's shadow attack. He can barely stand his ground as he is constantly avoiding Veran's deadly magic. She levitates and unleashes and aura around herself. "I will explode, killing us all!"

Barnette: Link is still out there with that crazed woman! We gotta save him!

Meia: She's got us pinned with giant spheres... there's no way we can unless we can draw her attention some how.

Barnette:... That's it! I got it!

B.C: BARNETTE GET BACK HERE!

Barnette dashes out in the opening, firing upon Veran. "HEY! OVER HERE!" One bullet hit's Veran in the eye, destroying her sight partially. "ARGGGHHHHHH!" Her aura is even more larger, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE NOW! FORGIVE ME GREAT GANON!" With this oppurtunitY Link readies his sword and charges towards Veran. As she yells for forgiveness from Ganon, she stops as she is stabbed in the heart. She takes a few steps back and falls face first. Link holds his arm as he stands over the dead sorcerous. He exhales out a deep breathe and kicks the corspe over to pull his sword out of her chest. Her body then turns into a bed of flowers.

Barnette appraoches Link and places the robe over him. "It's over... She's dead... isn't she?" Link nods his head as the two walk away from the bed of flowers.

"Boy, you really are something serious!" Magno gives her praises to Link after getting the report, "Not only did you saved my members, you were able to dispatch of that adversary of yours. Bravo!" Link is given a round of applause by the villagers and the Mejere pirates. Barnette smiled for him once again as he earns more trust from those that he thought hated him. After awhile, Hibiki approached him and hesistantly held his hand out. Link smiled and shook it to let go of the past issues they've once had.

It was clear, that they would remain on the planet until the Nirvana is supplied again. So, Link headed to his room and worn his signature green tunic. As he left, Magno tells Barnette that she will be Link's partner from now on. To their surprise, she gives no angry reaction for having to work with a man. "Thank you. I want to go check on him and besides it's freezong out here." As she leaves, Magno and B.C are left wide eyed.

Magno: Did... Did I miss something?

B.C: No boss, you sure didn't.

Link, now showered and fully dressed, enters the registry. To his surprise, everyone is clapping in applause for him before resuming their work. Barnette quickly pulls him into the hall way. "I got some news you might like... I mean you might, but I'm not sure you will..." Link appears confused by the nervous woman as she appears timid to speak, "We're gonna be partners from this point on!" Link let's out a smile as Barnette looks the other way. As she turns around quickly, Link places his hand on her shoulders. Their moment is caught on camera by Paiway. "Gotcha"


	13. Harmony with peace pt1

"YAAAA! HAA! HEYA! HEA!" Link cuts down large metal structures inside a warehouse. He tosses his sword in the middle of the giant metal and iron scrap pile, he kneels down to focus. After a long minute of concentration, he unleashes Farore's Wind to be manipulated into blades. Every bar, scrap, and pillar were shredded into smaller variations for resources. This exhausted the Hylian, who held it for a short period of time, for his magic is not strong enough to hold spells for so long.

"Now how did you pull that off, if you don't mind me asking again..." A curious armored pirate becomes fascinated. Link, now too tired to explain, shrugged his shoulders. A team of Mejere pirate scavengers gathered the salvage as the armed squad provided cover. They've stuffed a whole truck full of the new resources, while the others, including the squad members, carried a rucksack full.

As each and every one of them walk out of the old warehouse, it begins to collaspe. " EVERYONE !OUT QUICKLY!" As the last pirate barely makes it out, the builing falls apart. It was obvious that Link had cut down the supporting structures as well.

"Everyone! Look alive! Eyes peeled for danger!" Meia flies her dread over everyone on ground. "Barnette, can you fly ahead and make a path?" Barnette takes off in her dread, while flying low to the ground. As her dread melts the snow, she carves a path for the ground party back to the NIrvana. "There everyone should follow it just fine before the blizzard hits again." She lands her dread in a distance from the others. Little did they know, the ground and aerial parties were being watched by creatures east of their positions.

Link stops to looks to his right and draws his bow. Meia radios into Link's headset, "What do you see eastward?" He fires off a bomb arrow, only to follow with silence. "It's probably nothing, push forward." He stares into the same direction for a few more seconds before putting away his bow. As he fastens the sword sheathe on his belt, he hears the bomb exploding, following a weird sound. He draws his bow and fires multiple arrows into the distant smoke. "I heard it too. LOOK ALIVE!"

Barnette, who happens to be half a mile way from the two parties, hears an awful lot of explosions. "I'm on my way!" She speeds off in her dread to the smoke. Within several seconds, she arrives to the party firing upon hungry and fierce creatures. She fires off a missle and blasts a large number of them. "BARNETTE! BE MORE CAREFUL! LINK AND THE GROUND PARTY ARE DOWN THERE!" As she turns around, she holds her position to unleash a barrage from her dread's gatling guns on the creatures far off. Within minutes, the encounter was over.

As the parties made it back to the camp, many pirates make their way inside the Nirvana to warm up, as they can only be out for a limited amount of time. Barnette and Meia park their dreads into the docking bay.

Barnette: (Tightens the robe on her) I won't be flying in that kind of weather again I hope.

Meia: (Walking over to Barnette) You should be more careful when using missiles. We've could have lost some good people.

Barnette: (Rolls eyes before turning around)... I know, but those beasts... looked dangerous..

Meia: That's why Link was down there with them, but those gatling guns of yours proved useful. (Crosses her arms)

Barnette: I'm gonna go to my room to warm up. I'll talk to you later.

Meia: Jura told me...

Barnette: (Instantly stops) Huh?

Meia: About you... and him..

Barnette: (Looks back) I told her I wanted time to think..

Meia: I just wanna say that having feelings for one another can possibly damage the morale or choices. That's al

Barnette: I don't want to hear your input, I have things under control..

Meia: If it came to making a choice, even for a man, can be difficult if the time ever came to it. I'm done..

Barnette: Yea, whatever (Walks faster)

Meia beings to feel that she should've kept quiet. But, she believes in keeping the team spirit together, as any commander would do. So to avoid stressing herself any longer, she heads to the holo deck. Only then, she is at peace with herself. Especially with a sparring partner.

Link exits the gym, only to be stopped by Meia. "Follow me to the hollow deck, I want to see how good you are without your weapons." He sighs, but complies with Meia's demand. As they enter the deck, Meia stops to question Link about his knowledge on morale. The hylian, as always, remains silent to Meia questions. After receiving no response, she locks the door, by inputting a unique code.

Within seconds, the room changes into a small arena. Link looks down to see that his tunic was changed into boxing shorts. He looks over at Meia, to see that her outfit has changed as well. While distracted, she kicks him in the side."Did you forget why I want you in here? I know you can fight with your barehands..." She performs another kick, but Link leg sweeps her. She quickly gets up, and throws a barrage of punches and kicks at Link. He dodges many, but takes a few hits. "You're slow!" She dashes in to deliver a punch, which lands on Link's jaw. During that split second, Link grabs her hand and throws her to the ground.

Link quickly jumps back to avoid a leg sweep from Meia. "Ok.. I didn't expect that." She steps towards him slowly, while observing her mutal approaching opponent. Link throws a quick jab and a hook at the unsuspecting Meia. She blocks the jab, but receives the hook. "This takes me back before my life now. This great feeling I get everytime from it." She shuffles her feet to knee Link in the stomach. He blocks it and leg sweeps her. "And yet, I'm on the ground for a third time." Link helps her up to resume their match.

Barnette removes her clothing and views herself in the mirror, "If I keep this up, I won't have to worry about gaining any fat." She steps into the shower, but with her thoughts distracting her. Her attempt to check out her body has not worked even a bit.

Barnette: (Jura... Why... I wish I could say sorry...)

After her body is lathered in soap and hair soaked with shampoo and conditioner, Barnette drops to her knees in the shower. As the soap and shampoo runs down her face and body, she holds her breasts up with her forearm. "I feel so stupid for letting this happen" After half an hour of showering, she finally steps out.

Link helps Meia back onto her feet once again, she refusing to withdraw. "You're tough. I'll give you that." She pants heavily as she throws her last punch. She loses her balance, but Link catches her before she hits the ground. He holds her as she recovers her lost stamina. "After all that punching...kicking... dodging... you still remain full of stamina.. you're strange." As the hylian smiles, Meia takes a cheap shot by tackling Link to the ground. Surprised, Meia holds Link's down to the mat. "You are one tough fighter." Going by unnoticed by the both of them, they are face to face as Meia said her final words.

She attempts to roll off of him, but her sore muscles result in her collapsing again, only to have her mouth near Link's ear. Unintentionally, she breathes in it, resulting in Link's body temperature to rise. The Hylian quickly sat up, resulting in Meia sitting in his lap. Embarassed by losing the match, Meia slides off of Link's lap and the simulation ended. She wipes the sweat off her forehead and unlocks the door. "We should do this again.."

Link switches to his blue tunic after his shower. As he steps out, he walks into Barnette, who seems to be oblivious to him. He coughs to get her attention, which results in her quickly turning around. She smiles a litte, "Oh, hi Link... uhhh what are you doing at the moment?" The hylian shrugged his shoulders showing that he is clearly bored. She invites him to go to the shooting range with her. It was pretty obvious since she carried a few weapons with her.

As they enter the shooting range, they find several stalls occupied, but find an empty one. "This is a 9mm. Not that powerful, but it can do some damage if used properly. Here, give it a shot... heheheh give it a shot...see what I did there?" She hands Link the pistol, but he holds it awkwardly. "No no no, hold it with your dominant hand and wrap your fingers around the grip... just like that." Link remembers how Barnette aimed a pistol once, so he kneels down andaims it down the range. As she kneels next to him, she instructs him about the chamber, clip, trigger, and safety with details about how each are used and related. "Now with that said aim down this aisle and pull the trigger... Let me help you." Feeling her breasts press against his back, Link sweats a little bit. She holds the gun with Link as her fires with perfect accuracy. She lets go and still his perfect shot continues. He fires the gun with deadly percision and little time in between shots.

Shocked, Barnette decides to give Link an mp5. "This is an mp5, it's a submachine gun and it's good for a secondary weapon when there are multiple enemies. Similar to an assault rifle, but weaker, less recoil, and smaller." Link looks through the scope and is amazed from the zoomed view, but is confused about the markers. "Those are the indicators I use for aiming. They are extremely handy." Yet, she is amazed of how steady Link can keep the gun while firing with deadly precision.

She hands him an m4 assault rifle. "This baby is called an m4. It's an assault rifle, similar to the smg, but heavier, stronger, more recoil, and good for long range combat." But, as expected Link fires the rifle with perfect accuracy on all three burst settings. She gives him a Mossberg 590A1. "The Mossberg 590A1 is a strong shotgun. Shotguns are primarily used for close ranged combat and are deadly if shot close quarters." As predicted her fired the shotgun perfectly after Barnette showed him how it worked. Unaware, many of the other pirates stopped shooting, because they were amazed at Link's precision with each weapon.

"I never thought I would say this, but you're pretty good..." Link replied with a smile. "Hey can I ask you a question?... nothing personal."

Link: hm?

Barnette: You handle that bow pretty good and it seems easy to use. Also, you use that sword with experienced skills...

Link:... (Raises an eyebrow)

Barnette: Can you show me how to use them?

Link: (smiles and nods his head.)

Link returns to the range with his bow and arrows. Barnette picks up the bow to only find out that it is slightly heavy. "Wow, how can you carry this around like it's nothing?" She pulls the string of the bow, only to find out that she has to use more strength. When she tries to ready the bow with the arrow, she constantly drops the arrow. "Uhh, I think I'm gonna need your help." Link shows her the how to hold the bow and arrow together. "Ok, I think I got it..." She fires the arrow and misses the target, but it ricochets towards her at a fast speed. Link catches it with a quick reflex. He hands her the arrow, but helps her aim and fire it. After a few shots, she finds a more comfortable way to hold the bow.

"That was a serious workout for me. I know for sure I won't use that again." They both laugh and leave the shooting range. They enter a spacious area of the Nirvana, under the bridge. With the trees and plants around, it nearly reminds Link of Hyrule. "This is the best place for me to use the sword..." As Link unsheathes his sword, Barnette can barely lift it without Link's assistance. As he stands behind her, he places his hands over hers. She begins to feel nervous, about how sharp the blade is. "Link... Don't let me hurt myself..." Link nods his head, then he helps her do practice swings. Horizontal six times, vertical 6 times, diagonal six times, and six impales to end it. During the last stab, the sword slips out of Barnette's grip. It slides on the floor near it's sheathe. As the two watched it slide, they decide to call it quits for tonight. "I suppose that's a sign to put an end to my ...sword training today. But to think I took a shower today..."

As Link began to remove his hands from the top of Barnette's, she quickly grabs a hold of both of them. "NO! DON'T!", the pirate refused to let the friendly hylian go, but cleary something bothered her. She turned around facing him after letting him go. "Three days ago, after that woman died. I just can't shake the feeling that she was killed in cold blood, by you... forget get it..." Link keeps a hold of her as look's the other way. Barnette soon faces Link and stares into his blue eyes. "Do you have any regrets?..." As he releases her, he walks over to the railing and leans on it. She stands next to him and looks at the frozen wasteland.. "I have my fair share of regrets... But, one thing I don't regret is meeting you. I know I was wrong for how I treated you after you were freed out of that crystal.." Link smiles at Barnette as she continues her confession, "I don't really believe in fate, but I believe your crystal formed inside the Nirvana for reason, months ago." He looks at her in surprise to hearing that he has been in the crystal for months aboard the Nirvana. Barnette slowly steps closer to Link. "But, the most important thing... is that we protect you from those creatures that popped up out of nowhere..." After a moment of silence, Link places his hand on Barnette's and holds it.

"NO! I... I Can't right now... I'm sorry, but I had a really great time with you.." Barnette walks away as Link reaches out for her. The hylian released a sigh, then gathered his belongings and headed back to his room. During their time together, Paiway recorded them the whole time.

"Damnit! Not again!" Hibiki throws his deck of cards on the table, "Is it that bad that I suck at playing cards..." As his view shifts back to Gascogne's full house. The end result is normally Hibiki calling for a rematch. "You need to know how to play your cards right."

Hibiki: (Face palms himself)

Gascogne: To be honest, you nearly got me there.

Hibiki: (Looks up) Wait.. Really?!

Gascogne: No

Hibiki: Arrgghh! So now you build up confidence and destroy it?!

Gascogne: The round only lasted ten seconds. There's no confidence in that, I've beaten you in less time once before.

Hibiki gives up, seeing that there is no winning this time around. "I'll be at my cell if anyone needs me." He immediately gets on the elevator after leaving the registry. He sits down on the floor before the elevator stops. Ezra, holding her baby, notices Hibiki on the floor as she enters. "Hi..biki? Is something wrong?" He looks over his shoulder stating that he's fine. She doubts it and catches him in his lie. "You know, you should get some sleep.. You haven't slept in days after that attack from that blue woman."

Hibiki: I'm fine Ezra. Something just doesn't sit well with me about that... He just killed her like that without any regard...

Ezra: He? By he, do you mean our friend Link?

Hibiki: Yea... him..

Ezra: So why is it bothering you? She was a bad woman.

Hibiki: (Stands up) It's just that his intention was on killing her instead of making peace. What if he were to turn on us and present that same side of himself?

Ezra: (Rocks her baby, Kahlua) This again? I'm positive he won't. To tell the truth, Kahlua was enjoying his company just an hour ago.. Like he was a real parent at the moment. I thought it was cute.

Hibiki: (Crosses his arms) You mean... he was acting like... a...uhhh

Ezra: Hm? Fama?

Hibiki: Yea that!

Ezra: I wouldn't call him a fama... He's a man, so the word... uhh what would you call a man who's a parent?

Duelo enters the elevator with Parfet.

Duelo: Father.. that's the label you're looking for.

Ezra and Hibiki: How do you know?

Duelo: (Pulls out a book) Because I know.

Link sits at a table by himself in the dining hall. Jura gives him a bowl of ice cream that she's fixed for the both of them. "Here it's vanilla and chocolate ice cream. Give it a try!" Link looks up at the tall blonde woman and smiles before he takes a scoop. As he removes the spoon from his mouth, he begins to eat more at a quicker pace. "Wait! Slow down or you'll get a ..." By then, Link is grunting in pain from a terrible inner headache. "Brainfreeze..."

After he finishes his bowl, he holds it towards her to give him more. "I'm glad you like it, but I really wanted to talk to you about something very important to me. Is that fine?" Link sits the bowl on the table and sits back before nodding his head, "It's been bothering me for awhile, so I have to know." Her intention was clear to her, but not to him. She decides to use a strategy quickly, "I noticed you had your clothing burned down below a few days ago, you know I can fix that for you for a small request in return..." Link remains silent to await Jura's request. She takes a deep breath and grabs a hold of his hands, "Are you two an item now? I mean if you are, it's ok. Just don't hurt her or get her injured, ok?" She spoke with a smile on her face with her eyes closed. Link eyes widened to her question, but the hylian smile since he was already aware of who she was referring to. He shook his head, which came to a surprise for Jura. By which, she kept a tighter grip on his hands. "What? I thought you two were together.. Never seen that coming... Well I guess I'll get you some more ice cream!" Link smiled as the tall and beautiful Jura dashed to the kitchen for more ice cream.

The next morning, during 2:30 a.m, Barnette thinks about the peace and quiet she finally has now. "There's been no random attack yesterday. Hopefully I can rest more." As she threw the blanket off of herself, the very cold air touches her. She quickly hops back under the cover and snatches the robe Link gave her. "Why is it freaking freezing in here?!" As she wears her slippers, she steps out of her room and finds the hallway darkend. "Maybe the snowstorm or blizzard froze the power of the ship... I could use a good breakfast since I'm up." She grabs a light and makes a pilgrimage to the kitchen.

Within a half an hour, she has a full plate. Barnette cleans it quickly since she wants to head back into her room to avoid freezing. She quickly runs down the hall, but stops once she spots another light source down the hall. A man about an inch or two taller than her, blonde, with pointy ears, it was obvious Link was up as well. She turns off her light and walks the opposite way, believing he's probably still hurt from yesterday. "Oh, Link... I still can't bring myself around yet..." As she sneaks, she realizes that he is standing infront of her room, he may be lost since the lights are out. She doesn't want him to see her and be in a cold hallway as well. "I really hate having these... these.. FEELINGS!" Link quickly looks over in her direction and exstiguishes his lantern. As he approaches her, she has a moment of panic and by accident, flashes the light, blinding Link temporarily. He falls over and hits his head against wall, knocking him unconcious. "Oh no!" She rushes over to him and drags him to her room.

As he wakes up, Link's vision begins clearing up, but with terrible pain on the back of his head. The room is so dark, his neck is on something soft, and a cold ice pack is on his head. As he sits up, he finds his lantern. When he lights the room, he finds Barnette sitting on her bed, curled up to keep warm. He stands, which catches her attention, but hesitates on whether to say something or not. He walks over and sits beside her on her bed.

Barnette: Could you... make it warmer somehow?

Link: hm?

Barnette: you know, your tricks that you were able to pull off... that... I don't know..

Link smiles while he is confused, but places his hand on Barnette's exposed shoulder. She jumps in excitement, "That hand of yours... is really warm." She blushes heavily, as she is too shy to make a request. He wraps his arms around her to provide her warmth. Not only did she heat up, but her heart begins racing. " This is... embarassing." When Barnette faces him, She slowly leans on Link's chest. As she huddles herself warm and nicely, she listens to the hylian's heart. "This feels so right..." She finds herself placing her hand on his cheek, but quickly pushes herself away again. She stands up and walks to the middle of her room. Link slowly keeps his distance from her. "I don't know how to say this, but... I don't know what to do?! Help me in this!... I just don't want to do this alone..." Link stands dumbfounded by the emotionally overwhelmed Barnette. "This isn't fair... please say something to me..." She turns around to the hylian, forgetting that he is mute. "... I forgot... You don't talk much."

As the two of them stood in silence staring at one another, Link opens his arms. Without hesitation, Barnette flies into his warmth once again. She stares into his eyes with one thing on her mind, his lips.

After moaning and talking in her sleep, Barnette wakes up to only find out that it was just a dream. To be sure, she searched her room for any place anyone was sleeping and a wet ice pack. She found nothing, which has caused her to be upset. "... Bullshit..." She walked into her bathroom, while keeping that dream on her mind.


End file.
